Malditos Piratas
by Neliam Kirkland
Summary: Arthur, es el pirata más buscado de Inglaterra. Alfred, un chico de 16 años decide ser su discípulo asumiendo todas las consecuencias. Yaoi ArthurxAlfred y otras parejas. Habrá lemon. CAPÍTULO 11 SUBIDO :D
1. Cuando te vas sin pagar

Heheheyyy~

Buenas :_D

Bueno, hace tiempo que llevo escribiendo esta historia. Aunque es bastante inventada. Un día escuchando una canción de Sonata Artica se me ocurrió hacer esta historia ambientada en piratas, y como no, con los de Hetalia (L). Y se me vino en mente Arthur y como no, hacer yaoi :___D así que, Alfred también va en el bote (?) XD. Aunque la mayoría de los personajes que no sean de Hetalia son inventados por mi o con un aire a algunos de otros animes pero vamos, la mayoría me los he inventado (como uno que ya veréis en el capítulo 3 por ejemplo =D)

Resumen: Arthur es el pirata más buscado en Inglaterra. Es conocido por ser uno de los mejores piratas en el mar, especialmente saboteando los barcos ingleses que vienen de América. Entonces aparece Alfred, un chico de 16 años que quiere ser su aprendiz y lo acoge con él y le enseña a ser pirata.

Los primeros capítulos no ira mucho de piratas y tal, ya que están en Londres, pero espero poder escribir pronto a que estén en el barco y tal.

Bueno, no me enrollo más, espero que os guste tanto como a mí escribirlo. Tengo hasta el cuarto escritos, pero solo subo el primero por ahora y dependiendo de cómo vaya iré subiendo los demás. No escribo perfecto, pero se intenta, todavía me queda mucho por aprender ;_;

Ale, no os interrumpo más, aquí va el primer capítulo~

------------------ ------------------------

_Estaba empapado. Las olas, cada vez más furiosas, se abalanzaban sobre la barca donde se encontraban los pocos que habían podido salvarse. Extendió la mano para que se agarrara a ella. Había demasiado oleaje y cada vez se alejaba más. El joven al que tanto aprecio había cogido en esos últimos meses se ahogaba y él no podía hacer nada. Se inclinó fuera de la barca, agarrándose al borde y con la otra extendida para coger al muchacho. El joven alargó su mano para coger la suya pero justo en el momento en el que las manos se rozaban, una ola se lo llevó perdiéndose de vista._

_- ¡Alfred! _

…_Lo último que se escuchó fue ese grito desgarrador y una sola lágrima resbalaba por su pálido semblante._

**Capítulo 1: Cuando te vas sin pagar…**

Es fácil pensar que navegar no tiene dificultad alguna. Pero cuando hay que mover un timón, si hay una tormenta, ordenar a cierta persona que haga esto y lo otro, es demasiada coordinación y es complicado. Estas son algunas de las cosas que pueden ser difíciles al echarte a la mar. También se piensa que los piratas no existen, y que por eso está cantado. Si piensan eso, se equivocan señores. Los piratas existen.

Dejó la jarra de cerveza en la mesa con un golpe sonoro. Empezó a reír a carcajada limpia del muchacho que tenía delante. Se colocó el parche del ojo derecho, que lo tenía algo movido por los bruscos movimientos que había hecho al reírse. El joven le miró avergonzado y se dejó deslizar hacia debajo en la silla. Dejó de reír, apartándose una pequeña lágrima del rabillo del ojo. Golpeó la mesa violentamente y le miró fijamente a los ojos con su ojo izquierdo esmeralda.

- ¿De verdad estás preparado para serlo? – preguntó al joven, sonriendo.

- ¡Sí! Y demostraré a todo el mundo que puedo ser el mejor pirata que ha navegado por la mar, y todo el mundo temerá al Grandioso Alfred el "Terrorífico Corta cabezas"… bueno, el nombre todavía debo de pulirlo un poco… - dijo demasiado rápido por los nervios.

- Jajajaja… - rió escandalosamente y todos los de la taberna se giraban para mirarle de reojo. – Ganas no te faltan, pero para ser el mejor pirata primero tienes que superarme. – revolvió el pelo rubio del chico con una mano, tenía los dedos llenos de anillos con piedras preciosas del tamaño de una roca y pulseras repletas de oros, zafiros y rubíes en sus muñecas.

- ¿Entonces es cierto lo que dicen? ¿Usted es el mejor pirata del que ahora mismo se habla tanto de sabotear los barcos ingleses con el oro y piedras preciosas que traen de América? – preguntó en voz baja. La verdad, no se creía que estuviera hablando con el pirata que estaba en boca de todos. Puso los codos en la mesa y apoyó el rostro en sus manos y le miro con admiración. – Vaya, no esperaba que pudiera hablar con un ladrón famoso…

- Oye, chaval, yo no soy ningún ladrón. Solo cojo prestado, nada más. Y la mayoría de las cosas son bastante defectuosas, fíjate en esta pulsera ya está medio oxidada…- dijo mientra señalaba una pulsera que tenía en la muñeca de oro con algo de óxido en ella. – Pero sí, soy ese fantástico pirata, así que te agradecería que no lo fueras diciendo por ahí porque no me gustaría que me encarcelasen. Ya sabes, soy uno de los piratas más buscados ahora mismo en Inglaterra. – le guiño un ojo con aire seductor y cruzó las piernas por debajo de la mesa. Cogió la jarra de cerveza y bebió un sorbo.

Alfred sonrió y bajó los brazos de la mesa y los balanceó para distraerse. Ninguno habló y se quedaron así, en silencio, durante unos minutos. Podría parecer incómodo pero no lo fue en absoluto. En ese espacio de tiempo, el pirata observó al joven que quería ser su discípulo, o en parte, trabajar en su barco. Sonrió y pegó otro sorbo de cerveza. Le encantaba la que servían en esa taberna. La servían tan fría que cada gota que bebía le refrescaba cada célula de su cuerpo. Miró fijamente la poca cerveza que quedaba en la jarra y luego clavó su mirada en la del joven. Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y sonrió. Se rascó un poco la frente con un dedo en señal de timidez.

- Y… ¿bueno? – preguntó al final. Parecía que hacía tiempo que le rondaba la pregunta en su cabeza.

- ¿Bueno? – sabía claramente a que venía la pregunta pero quería que el muchacho se lo dijera.

- Que si estoy admitido… - lo soltó después de unos segundos de silencio.

El pirata se levantó del asiento dejando la jarra vacía encima de la mesa. El chico pudo ver durante un segundo una pequeña sonrisa burlona en su cara pero creyó que eran cosas suyas. El joven, todavía sentado miraba al pirata que se alejaba de la mesa. Pero antes de marcharse de la taberna pudo leer en sus labios, "corre".

- Eh, vosotros… ¡NO OS VAYÁIS SIN PAGAR! – gritó el tabernero alzando el puño y con un pequeño paño en la otra mano.

- ¿Qué? … ¡CABRÓN! - solo pudo gritar porque tuvo que salir corriendo de allí.

Echó a correr de la taberna, y al salir de ella vio al pirata girando la esquina, y decidió seguirlo porque creyó que era lo más prudente. Tenía que saber porque le había traicionado de esa manera yéndose sin pagar. Maldito bastardo. Le debía una explicación. El tabernero desistió la persecución al ver al chico cruzar la esquina. Pero si los volvía a ver por allí a esos dos mandriles lo iban a pagar muy caro fregando durante las jarras durante una semana.

Alfred se detuvo al lado del pirata. Los dos tomaban aliento apoyados en la pared. El capitán dejo que su cuerpo descendiera al suelo y se quedó sentado con la espalda en la pared. Apoyó el brazo en la rodilla para sostenerse la cabeza. Miró al joven que estaba a su lado y se rió con su ya típica risa burlona. El joven se le quedó mirando y empezó a reír también. Pudieron tirarse como unos diez minutos solamente riéndose, de lo que acababa de pasar. Alfred, se calló y le miró con el semblante serio.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste sin pagar? – preguntó, necesitaba una explicación.

- ¿Acaso los piratas pagan?

- ¿Los piratas siempre roban? Entonces somos criminales… y eso es malo. Robar es malo…

- Si piensas eso de nosotros, nunca podrás ser un pirata. –Respondió algo seco.- Ser pirata es un arte. Robar es un arte. Para nosotros, ser el pirata más buscado y con mayor recompensa es lo que ansiamos. Nuestra meta. Retarnos con demás rivales, luchar en medio del mar, robarles. Incluso matar. Para nosotros, la ética no existe. Nuestra filosofía es robar a unos y a otros también. Eso es lo primero que deberías aprender para ser un pirata. ¿De verdad quieres serlo?

El chico se le quedó maravillado. Pero tenía razón, ¿quería ser un pirata? ¿O solo era una ilusión, un sueño? Quizás ya solo por estar dudando de querer ser un pirata o no, ya no era digno a serlo. Pero estaba decidido. Necesitaba ser. No, quería serlo. Y si había que robar se robaría. Sí tuviera que matar, mataría. Asintió con la cabeza a la pregunta que le había hecho. El pirata se levantó y desenvainó su espada dejándola a pocos centímetros del cuello del joven. El chico tragó saliva de la tensión. Cerró los ojos esperando una muerte segura pero notó que la espada se alejaba.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí, seguro.

- Enhorabuena eres un pirata. Bueno, mejor dicho, eres un principiante. – le guiño un ojo. Le había cogido cariño al joven. Sonrió.

- Pues vaya, ¿y cuesta mucho llegar a ser pirata?

- Cuando estés preparado lo sabrás…

- Pues entonces soy un pirata… ¡ay! – le cortó un golpe en la cabeza.

- Capullo, todavía eres… ¿cómo decirlo? Nadie. – sonrió mientras se frotaba el puño por el golpe que le había dado al chico.

- Pero si acabas de decir que cuando lo sepa sabré que soy un pirata, así que me lo autoproclamo.

- Pues serás pirata cuando te lo diga yo y punto. – respondió renegado por la conversación.

- Eso no vale.

- ¿Eso quién lo ha dicho? – preguntó.

- … Por cierto, todavía no sé como te llamas. – clavó su mirada en el pirata que le respondió la mirada.

- Bueno, suelen llamarme de muchas formas, pero tú puedes llamarme capitán.

- Joder, eso no vale, digo tu nombre verdadero.

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? – preguntó.

- Sí.

- Cuando ese día llegue lo sabrás. ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó al chico porque acababa de oír sus tripas rugiendo porque necesitaban comida.

- Un poco.

- Vamos a zampar algo y de paso busquemos un sitio donde quedarnos a pasar la noche. – dijo mientras sonreía y pasaba un brazo por el hombro del joven y se dirigían a algún sitio donde hospedarse.


	2. Disfraz

Hola~

Esperaba subir el segundo capítulo para mañana pero como veo que mucha gente se quedó con la intriga y me pedía que siguiera pues subo el segundo 3

Perdonad, si es bastante OC las personalidades pero se me va la olla a veces y parecen otros que no son Arthur y Alfred D: (pero intentó que parezcan ellos aunque vamos la historia ya de por si es totalmente inventada XDD)

Pues eso, allá va el segundo. Espero que os guste :__D

(Por cierto, ya empecé a escribir el capítulo 5 *-*)

----------------- -----------------------

**Capítulo 2: Disfraz.**

El sol estaba en lo más alto. Los rayos pegaban demasiado en sus cuerpos. Hacía calor. Se encontraban en el puerto cerca de donde se encontraba la posada donde irían a hospedarse de momento. El capitán esperaba apoyado en la pared mirando un montón de cajas, impaciente.

- ¿Por qué tengo que ponerme este…traje? – preguntó Alfred desde detrás de las cajas.

Avanzó desde la oscuridad y los rayos del sol dejaron ver el deslumbrante traje del chico. En su cabeza, había un sombrerito azul, con pequeñas plumas y un lazo. Unos largos bucles rubios caían sobre su espalda. Su traje, era un vestido pomposo, de distintos tonos de azul y arrastraba un poco por el suelo. Alfred clavó su mirada en la del pirata cagándose en todo lo que le rodeaba. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ponerle un traje de…mujer? ¿Tenía cara de travesti?

- Te queda estupendamente, estás muy guapa. – se mofó intentando aguantarse la risa.

- Voy a quitármelo, no pienso ir así por la calle.

- ¿Quieres ser un pirata?

Alfred que se dirigía al otro lado del montón de cajas para quitarse el vestido se detuvo. Se giró lentamente y le miró con mirada resentida. Siempre que mencionaba esa frase era como su punto débil.

- Sí… - dijo casi sin voz.

Agarró el vestido para que el bajo no fuera arrastrándose. El pirata, que se había puesto un traje de chaqueta terminada en pico, con pajarita, y zapatos sin tacón, daba el pego de aristócrata adinerado. En la mano derecha llevaba un bastón mientras que en la otra llevaba una bolsa donde había guardado los trajes. Y Alfred, con su vestido pomposo azul, lo daba del de la hermana noble mimada que acompaña a su hermano en un viaje de negocios. Avanzaron por el puerto a paso normal. Las gaviotas volaban surcando el cielo esquivando los mástiles de los barcos que navegaban por el mar. Una pequeña brisa revolvió el pelo del pirata. Se puso la chistera que llevaba sujeta en la mano, y se puso unos guantes blancos en la mano. Al rato, llegaron ante una casa de dos pisos, algo vieja y con la fachada sin pintar. Pero parecía que para pasar una noche no estaba mal. El pirata antes de entrar, bajó el bastón y se apoyó en el. Con una mano movió el picaporte y abrió la puerta, en la que se podía apreciar que estaba algo rota. Dentro había una anciana, algo rellenita (por no decir mucho), mirando un libro que parecía ser el registro donde apuntaba los nombres de los huéspedes. Levantó la vista del libro y se colocó las gafas que le resbalaban por su nariz aguileña. El pirata puso su sonrisa más seductora y se acercó al mostrador. Levantó una mano y con la otra se quitó el guante y la extendió para coger la de la anciana. Cogió su mano arrugada y le dio un pequeño beso para ser cortés. La anciana soltó una risotada y miró para otro lado, algo sonrojada. A Alfred le dio algo de repelús. A él nunca se le ocurriría besar a una vieja chocha y arrugada. Ni hablar, vamos. Desvió la vista de la anciana y miró a su capitán. El pirata retiró la chistera e hizo una reverencia y le dio un codazo a su discípulo para que le imitara. Alfred lo hizo a regañadientes, a mala gana.

- Buenas, señorita. Venimos a hacer una reserva, para solo esta noche o eso espero. – saludó el pirata.

- Oh, joven, usted puede quedarse el tiempo que quiera... ¡Que sonrisa más encantadora tiene! Ya me gustaría que mi hijo me sonriera y me hablara con ese respeto, si es que estos jóvenes de hoy en día, como esa muchachilla que le acompaña, ni un saludo ni nada… a donde vamos a llegar, ¡a donde!

- La comprendo, perdónela, es demasiado pequeña y no entiende de modales. Es mi hermana pequeña y estamos haciendo un viaje a lo largo de toda Inglaterra. Y bueno, se nos ha hecho de noche…

- Oh, entiendo, guapetón. ¡Su hermana es adorable! ¡Que bucles tan perfectos! ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?

- Eh…y-yo- balbuceó Alfred.

- Alice, se llama Alice. – le cortó el pirata.

- Oh, Alicia, que nombre tan bonito. Oh, a mí siempre me hubiera gustado tener una hija… que pena que solo tuviéramos tres. Y encima niños.

- Bueno, perdona… ¿pero puede darnos una habitación?

- Oh, sí lo siento, es que al pasar los años, te enrollas como una persiana al hablar… Oh..., solo nos queda una libre que haya con dos camas. La 120. ¿Esa misma?

- ¿No tienen alguna de una cama? Es que mi hermanita siempre duerme conmigo porque tiene miedo a la oscuridad, la pobre… - Alfred abrió la boca sorprendido, y le empezó a tirar de la chaqueta al pirata con mirada suplicante.- ¿Lo ves? Nerviosa solo de pensar que tiene que dormir sola…

-¡Eso es mentirr…! – el pirata le tapó la boca con la mano del guante y sonrió a la anciana.

- Oh, no pasa nada, encontré una con una cama. Es la 215… - dijo mientras ojeaba las hojas del registro.

- Pues nos quedamos esa… - respondió.

- Oh, dígame su nombre, joven. – dijo mientras mojaba la pluma en la tinta y la ponía sobre el papel, no sin antes haberse colocado las gafas.

- Arthur Kirkland. – al decir el nombre desvió la mirada para fijarla en un cuadro.

Alfred le miró preguntándose si sería su nombre verdadero o no. Luego se lo sonsacaría aunque no creía que fuera a contárselo. La anciana apuntó el nombre y levantó la vista a través de sus gafas y sonrió. Cogió unas llaves de algún casillero al otro lado de la mesa, pero no pudieron saberlo con certeza. El pirata abrió la mano y la anciana dejó caer las llaves y nos deseó una buena estancia. Éste avanzó hacía la escalera y el joven le siguió cogiéndose de nuevo el bajo. Deseaba quitarse ya ese vestido tan horroroso. Pero cuando se disponía a subir las escaleras, el capitán se giró y le pidió a la anciana que no les molestara bajo ningún concepto y la mujer accedió encantada. Sonriendo, siguió subiendo las escaleras con su discípulo siguiéndole detrás.

Giró la llave, que de ella colgaba un pequeño cartelito de dos centímetros que ponía el número de la habitación 215, y la puerta hizo un suave clic y movió el picaporte abriéndose con un chirrido. La habitación era mejor de lo que pensaban. Por lo menos, parecía que estaba limpia mirándola superficialmente. Alfred fue directo a la cama y, quitándose los zapatos con destreza por el camino, se tumbó de un salto.

- Ahhhh, que cómoda… - dijo mientras se revolcaba por el edredón y el pirata se acercaba a la única ventana de la habitación que daba a la calle y se quedó mirando la noche que ya había aparecido.

La luna iluminaba su rostro pálido y su ojo verde esmeralda se apagaba un poco por la oscuridad. Tenía los brazos cruzados y tenía la mirada perdida. Metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos y sacó un cigarro y con la otra una cerilla, encendió el cigarro y se lo llevó a la boca.

- Espero que no te importe que fume, necesito un pitillo de vez en cuando… - dijo, echando una bocanada de humo y sonriendo para sí.

Alfred se dio la vuelta, todavía tumbado. Apoyó su rostro en sus manos y miró al pirata que seguí mirando por la ventana.

- ¿Te llamas Arthur de verdad?

-¿Qué? No sé a que viene eso…- preguntó aturdido y pegó a sus labios el cigarro.

- Que si tú nombre verdadero es Arthur Kirkland.

El pirata se quedó callado y volvió su mirada al joven, consiguiendo que se estremeciera un poco.

- Algún día puede que te responda… algún día, pero no ahora. No es el momento, ni el lugar. Además te aconsejo que te duermas, mañana deberás acompañarme a cierto lugar con bastante prestigio y no puedo arriesgarme a que me lo estropees todo. Deberías estar descansado.

- Está bien… ¿pero me prometes que me lo contarás?

- Un pirata siempre cumple sus promesas, deberías saberlo. – respondió con un guiño.

Alfred se levantó de la cama y fue al cuarto de baño, algo pequeño, y se cambió de ropa para ponerse algo más cómodo para dormir. Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, el pirata se encontraba en pantalones, en plan para dormir, y sin camiseta mostrando un cuerpo bastante cuidado. Un leve rubor apareció en su rostro y con la mirada gacha se dirigió a la cama y se puso lo más cerca del borde que pudo. Notó la cama ceder al otro lado cuando el pirata se tumbó a su lado, y tiro un poco del edredón para taparse.

- Buenas noches. – dijo Alfred, sonriendo.

- Hasta mañana. – respondió el pirata.

Se quedaron en silencio intentado conciliar el sueño. De vez en cuando se oía algún que otro crujido de la cama. Solo se oía la respiración de cada uno. Una pequeña brisa de aire fresco entró por el resquicio de la ventana y un escalofrío heló el cuerpo del joven. Intentó taparse más todavía con el edredón pero este no daba para más. Para su sorpresa, el brazo del pirata rodeó su pecho.

- ¿Q-qué haces? – tartamudeó del frío y también por la situación en que se encontraban, con la mano del capitán rodeándole el cuerpo.

- ¿No tienes frío?

- Sí, pero…

- Pues duerme. – respondió con voz adormilada y acto seguido se durmió.

Alfred se quedó un rato más despierto, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Poco a poco, el frío fue desapareciendo gracias al brazo del pirata, y el sueño finalmente le venció.


	3. Recordando

Bueno, subo el tercer capítulo (y a partir de aquí me parece que se vuelve más interesante para mi opinión) ya que mañana es Lunes y entresemana no podré conectarme en el pc y subir ningún capítulo. Además tengo varios exámenes (asco de instituto ò.ó) y leerme el Quijote (que señor tontón xD).

Bueno, eso, os dejo un breve resumen de este capítulo por si os perdéis o algo ya que aparece un personaje nuevo.

**Resumen: El pirata y Alfred, su discípulo, hacen una visita a un "conocido" del primero para pedirle dinero para la supuesta empresa de su padre. En verdad, Arthur tiene esa empresa, pero él decidió ser pirata en vez de llevarla. Pero le dice que es para la empresa familiar para que le deje el dinero pues no le va a decir que es el pirata que todos buscan (claramente no es tonto xD). **

Bueno, mejor leedlo y opináis vosotros :__D. espero que os guste ^___^ (este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos por como quedo al final .///.)

P.D: ¡Gracias por los reviews y eso! Me animan mucho a seguir la historia, de verdad u///ú.

-------------- ------------------

**Capítulo 3: Recordando.**

Un pequeño haz de luz despertó al chico. Los mechones rubios le cubrían sus ojos azules. Se los apartó un poco con la mano y se frotó los ojos con ellas. Los abrió poco a poco para adecuarlos a la luz. De repente, notó una presión y un montón de ropa le cubría la cabeza con alguien oprimiéndola en su cabeza. Quien le hubiera tirado la ropa en la cabeza apartó la mano y se sentó al borde de la cama. Levantó la mirada a través de una manga que le caía entre los ojos. El pirata se dio media vuelta para mirarlo.

- Deberías vestirte, tenemos cierta cita y no podemos permitirnos el lujo de llegar tarde.

- ¿Y a dónde vamos? – preguntó Alfred.

- Es una sorpresa. – respondió.

- Ah, está bien…

- Vete al baño si quieres ir a cambiarte o algo… - dijo el joven, clavando su ojo esmeralda.

Alfred se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño con el traje que le había dejado en la cabeza el pirata. Al cerrar la puerta, se fijó con más atención suspirando al ver que era ropa de chico.

- Uf, menos mal. – susurró por lo bajo, aliviado.

Se vistió lo más deprisa que pudo. Mojó sus manos en el lavabo y las pasó por su pelo rubio para repeinárselo y salió del baño. El pirata ya estaba arreglado con la misma ropa de ayer. Sonrió de forma extraña a lo que estaba acostumbrado pero no le dio importancia. Salieron por la puerta rápido, y por suerte, en el vestíbulo no estaba la vieja. Ya, afuera, el olor a mar, y especialmente a pescado, los recibió en la calle. Una ligera brisa les refrescaba la cara. Siguieron andando, con paso decidido. Alfred seguía a su capitán. Pasaron por alguna calle estrecha, aunque la mayoría eran anchas con mucha multitud. Al final, llegaron a una pequeña plaza, con un mercado y en el centro un grandioso carruaje con dos caballos negros, estaba parado. El pirata se detuvo delante del carruaje y saludó al cochero, que le respondió con una ligera reverencia, y subió al carruaje. El joven se quedó parado, sorprendido por aquello. El pirata lo llamó y Alfred sacudió la cabeza para volver a dejar de soñar despierto. Con la boca abierta, subió cerrando la puertecita negra tras él. Los caballos se pusieron en marcha, trotando con sus cascos en la calzada. El pirata se quedó mirando al techo del carruaje, recordando siempre ese momento cada vez que oía ese sonido…

_- ¡Papá, papá! ¡Mira que casa más bonita!_

_- Arthur, ten cuidado, podrías caerte. _

_Arthur metió el brazo por la ventana, obedeciendo a su padre mientras le sonreía inocentemente. Éste, malhumorado lo miró como si de un insecto se tratase y volvió su mirada al periódico que estaba leyendo. Arthur se sentó bien en el asiento y colocó sus manitas encima de las rodillas. Se miró los pies como si algo interesante tuviera en ellos. Respiró hondo y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Los cascos de los caballos se oían andar a través de la calle y de vez en cuando el sonido de una fusta para que fueran más rápidos. El paisaje le llamaba la atención y desde el asiento no podía verlo bien. Sabiendo lo que le esperaba por desobedecer a su padre pero sin poder evitarlo, se asomó a la ventana. Su padre, en ese momento, miró de reojo a su hijo y lo vio con medio cuerpo fuera. Cerró el periódico y le cogió de la chaqueta empujándolo adentro._

_- ¡GILIPOLLAS, TE HE DICHO QUE NO TE ASOMES! – gritó y acto seguido, le pegó una bofetada al pequeño dejándole la mejilla colorada con una marca de su mano._

_Arthur, con lágrimas en los ojos, bajó la mirada. _

Tardaron como dos horas en llegar a su destino. Pasaron la ciudad de Londres, hasta llegar a las afueras. Allí, las pocas casas que había eran lujosas y pocas personas podían permitírselo. Pero era lo bueno de vivir apartado de la sociedad, sin ruidos, ni contaminación. El carruaje se detuvo en la más grande. Era, podría decirse, como un pequeño palacio. La cancela, lo bastante larga como para que cupieran diez coches juntos, se abrió con la ayuda de dos soldados que esperaban en la entrada prohibiendo la entrada a quien no tuviera permiso. El pirata bajó las escaleritas del carruaje y posó los pies en el suelo. Ofreció una mano a Alfred, y esté lo correspondió agarrándose a ella. El joven se quedó admirado por el majestuoso palacio que tenía ante sus ojos. El pirata posó su mano en la cabeza del chico y le sonrió, animándole a que entrara primero. Los dos, con un soldado detrás, anduvieron por el jardín de la entrada hasta llegar a la puerta de la mansión. Un mayordomo abrió y los recibió con una reverencia.

- Buenos días. – saludó cordialmente el pirata.

- Buenas, ¿usted es el Sr. Kirkland, no? – preguntó el mayordomo al pirata.

- Sí, avisé con que iba a venir, creo.

- Sí, le estábamos esperando. ¿El señorito viene con usted?- preguntó señalando a Alfred que se encontraba al lado del joven rubio.

El pirata asintió y dio un empujoncito al chico en la espalda para que entrara en la mansión. Avanzó con paso lento admirando la sala. Era grandísimo. Una larga escalera se encontraba enfrente de ellos. El mayordomo, un chico alto y esbelto, les animó a que las subieran. Los dos jóvenes, junto con el mayordomo, avanzaron por ellas. Giraron a la derecha y siguieron subiendo escaleras. Parecía interminable pero al fin acabaron por llegar al tercer piso, que era el último. Pasaron un pasillo con distintas habitaciones y al final llegaron a la que parecía más grande. La entrada eran dos puertas. El mayordomo las abrió y les dijo que pasaran adentro. Y el pirata y el joven entraron.

- Oh, Arthur, ¡qué de tiempo sin verte, querido!

Un joven de unos veinte años, estaba sentado en la mitad de la sala en un enorme sillón. La sala era enorme, como supuso Alfred. Está tenía hasta un piano de cola al lado de unos ventanales que ofrecían una buena luz natural a la estancia. En el medio, se encontraba aquel hombre sentado en el sillón, un sofá al lado y una mesita estaba en el medio. La mesita contenía un juego de té listo para beber. El hombre dejó la taza que sostenía en sus cuidadas manos en un platito que se encontraba en la mesa. Los dos se acercaron al hombre, y el pirata hizo una reverencia. Debía de ser un aristócrata muy considerado entre los nobles. Alfred le imitó, y echó un vistazo a la persona ante la que se inclinaban. Era muy atractivo. Unos largos cabellos rubios recogidos en una larga trenza, y unos cuantos mechones le caían sobre los ojos pero lo bastante sofisticado y elegante para no quedar tan ordinario. Tenía unos magníficos ojos bicolores, uno azul y otro verde. Llevaba un traje con chorreras, azul y amarillo en los bordes. Tenía puesto unas botas con tacón pequeño, y lo bastante largas hasta llegar un poco más debajo de la rodilla. Les señaló que se sentaran en el sofá que estaba justo al lado. El pirata se puso en el rincón que quedaba más cerca del aristócrata, Alfred se sentó al lado de su capitán.

- Hola.

- Por dios, que seco después de tantos años… ¿Dos? ¿Cuatro?

- Cinco, para ser exactos. – respondió Arthur de mala gana.

El chico sonrió y le indicó al mayordomo que les sirviera el té. Se acercó a la mesa, cogió la tetera y les sirvió a los invitados hasta la mitad de la taza. Luego, le puso una bolsita de té a cada una. El mayordomo hizo una reverencia.

- Puedes marcharte.- dijo el joven rubio apartándose elegantemente un par de mechones de la cara.

Después de esperar a que el mayordomo se marchara de la sala, se dio la vuelta hacia sus invitados.

- Bueno, ¿y a qué se debe tu visita después de tanto tiempo?

- Dinero. –respondió con voz seca intentando concluir la estancia lo más rápido posible.

- Ay, ay, Arthur Kirkland. Tú siempre tan preciso y directo en tus respuestas. – dijo el joven sonriéndole y bebiendo un pequeño sorbo de su taza con adornos florales.

- Alexander, ya sabes que… - el pirata se cortó y se giró hacia el chico y clavó su ojo esmeralda y el del parche en los de él. – Alfred, vete. Esta conversación no te incumbe, vete a dar una vuelta por la mansión y cuando terminé de hablar voy a recogerte.

El chico, de mala gana pues quería enterarse de lo que iban a conversar, asintió y levantándose del sofá se dirigió hacía la puerta. El joven de ojos esmeraldas esperó a que su discípulo se fuera para seguir la conversación.

- ¿Decías? – preguntó el aristócrata, mientras se acariciaba su trenza.

- Alexander, ya sabes que no me apetece mucho verte, por lo que le pasó a nuestros padres. Me traes… malos recuerdos. – se podía apreciar cierto brillo en sus ojos algo llorosos al mencionar a sus padres.

- Eso ya pasó hace mucho tiempo, pensaba que ya lo habrías superado.

- Pues ya ves que no.

Alexander se levantó y se sentó al lado del pirata.

- Lo siento. Siento traerte malos recuerdos. Pero sí es así, ¿por qué has venido hasta aquí?

- Ya te lo he dicho, por dinero. C-creo que voy a seguir con la empresa de mi padre.

- ¿De veras? – el joven abrió los ojos sin creérselo y el pirata asintió la cabeza.

- Sí, creo que tengo la edad necesaria para poder llevarla y creo que soy el más indicado.

- Nunca lo puse en duda.

Se quedaron en silencio después de eso. Alexander miraba a los ojos del pirata. Se fijó especialmente en el del parche.

-¿Te pasó algo en ese ojo?

- Nada, heridas de guerra. – sonrió sin ganas.

Se volvieron a quedar callados. Alexander se acercó aún más al joven y colocó lentamente su mano encima del joven rozando sus dedos y los entrelazó.

- Alexander, por favor, no quiero.

- Ya he visto lo que tienes con ese chico. ¿Sientes algo hacía él, verdad?

- Mentira. Es un crío, como quieres que…

- Tiene la misma edad que tú tenías, incluso uno más. Y tú tienes la misma edad que yo cuando… - le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja esperando su reacción.

- ¡Para! – gritó el joven cerrando los ojos con fuerza y apartando al aristócrata de encima suya. – Te he dicho que pares.

- Pensaba que necesitabas pasar buenos tiempos como los que pasábamos hace unos años… - el joven clavó sus ojos bicolores en los de él y le sonrió.

- Calla.

- Estabas tan enamorado de mí, oh, sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente como si fuera ayer. Besabas el suelo que yo pisaba. Nunca, nunca me ponías en duda lo que decía y si por ti fuera hubieras muerto por mi… ¿Ya no sientes nada, Yousei-san?

- No, no siento nada. Por tu culpa murieron nuestros padres. ¡POR TU CULPA! ¡Y SÓLO CON VER TU APESTOSA CARA ME ATORMENTAS Y SIENTO ODIO HACÍA TI!

Alexander empezó a reír sin disimular. Una estruendosa carcajada inundó la habitación. Arthur, alterado, le miró y solamente deseaba salir de allí, de esa mansión, de todo y volver ya a su barco. Su barco, su tripulación…eran los únicos que lo entendían. Y Alfred. Esos últimos días que había pasado con él, le había cogido cariño al chico. Pero para nada sentía nada hacía él. Alexander dejó de reír y volvió a mirar al joven.

- Te daré el dinero que necesites sí… - le metió la mano por debajo de la chaqueta y la camisa, tocándole el costado.-…Si me dejas que recuerde buenos momentos. Si me dejas, te daré todo el dinero que quieras.

- ¿Para qué coño quieres follarme? Ahora que sé que no sentías nada por mí, que todo lo que hacíamos, lo que pasamos juntos… para ti fueron solo un juego. ¿Para qué quieres? ¡Dime! – las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos deslizándose y se tapó el rostro con las manos. Ni en broma le iba a ver ese payaso llorar por él.

- Tú mismo lo has dicho aunque no del todo la verdad. Claro que te quise, pero para mí solo eras un crío. Eso sí, que follaba estupendamente. – susurró a su oído mientras le agarraba de la barbilla.

- Eres un hijo de puta.

- Y tú otro que va aceptar mi propuesta. Necesitas el dinero… - sonrió burlonamente, acariciándole la mejilla.

El pirata desvió la mirada, avergonzado de él mismo por lo que iba a hacer. Pero para él, su barco era lo único que existía. Y ser pirata era su vida. Asintió al bastardo que tenía encima de él, y apartó la mano que tenía puesta en su pecho, cuando había intentado apartarlo de él. Todo por su vida de pirata…


	4. Lo que tú no sabes

Hehe, ¿me habéis echado de menos? (como no me hayáis echado de menos iré a vuestra casa, os como con patatas y os pego con la sartén de Hungría :D)

Bueno, dejo de escribir mi vida y jilipolleces varias y os dejo el capítulo que supongo que estaréis deseando leerlo, y si no lo deseáis pues me da igual (?) ò_ó

**Gracias por los reviews y eso ~ (L)!**

P.D: Bailando, me paso el día bailando (8) Este capítulo no me gusta mucho como quedó, pero el siguiente es wwwwwwwww por wwwwwww al cuadrado xD.

(Bueno, sigo escribiendo el capítulo 6 ò.ó que veo que me coge el toro y al final tendré que escribir con prisas para subir los capítulos -o-)

----------- -----------------------------------------

**Capítulo 4: Lo que tú no sabes.**

Cerró la puerta con un golpe. Se cruzó de brazos y fue a cotillear por la mansión mientras su capitán y el aristócrata hablaban sobre Dios sabe qué. Bajó las escaleras para dirigirse al segundo piso. Creía recordar que el mayordomo les había dicho que la biblioteca se encontraba por ese pasillo. Recorrió, abriendo las puertas de las habitaciones hasta que la encontró. Era enorme, como todo en esa mansión. Tenía como treinta estanterías y por unas escaleritas podías acceder a otro pequeño piso con más libros. Correteo a través de los largos pasillos, admirando cada libro de cada estantería. Había de todo tipo. Desde enciclopedias a guías. Había libros y novelas de todo tipo: misterio, intriga, terror, drama, comedia, humor, políticos, de cocina, fantásticos. Viendo una estantería de aquellos libros, pudo divisar su libro de piratas favorito. Lo sacó de allí y sopló sobre el para retirarle el polvo que tenía. Lo abrió por una página que habían doblado por la esquina como si quisieran señalar algo. Para su sorpresa había una foto en blanco y negro. En ella se encontraban dos niños pequeños de unos ocho años. Uno de los dos era más alto que el otro. Tenía el cabello con varios mechones cayéndole sobre los ojos. El otro tenía el cabello cortito, con un peinado que le recordó semejante al del pirata. El chico más alto le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo al más bajo. El fondo era un paisaje que le recordó al jardín de esa misma mansión.

- Guau, si se parecen al que hemos visto y este al capitán. – se quedó mirando la carta un buen rato, admirado, y decidió guardársela para preguntar por ella luego a los otros dos.

Cerró el libro y lo volvió a dejar donde estaba. Siguió fijándose en cada libro que podía interesarle. Incluso subió la escalerilla que llevaba a más libros. Cuando subió las escaleras y se dirigió a una estantería, algo le hizo dar la vuelta.

- Está prohibido subir aquí. – era el mayordomo. Lo tenía agarrado por el hombro.

- Ah, perdone, no sabía… - dijo en voz baja, avergonzado.

El mayordomo le sonrió y le soltó del hombro.

- ¿Te apetece merendar algo? – preguntó.

El joven asintió y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y rodeó la foto entre sus dedos.

_El dedo índice recorrió su pecho hasta llegar al botón del pantalón. Lo rodeó con los dedos y lo desabrochó, lentamente. Quería ver la cara de sufrimiento que ponía Arthur mientras sus sucios dedos recorrían su cuerpo, mancillándolo. Sabía que cada centímetro de su cuerpo que tocaba le hacía recordar. Y eso le gustaba._

- Eh, Sebastián…

El mayordomo se dio media vuelta mientras seguía ayudando a los cocineros a hacer la cena. Se acercó al joven, y se sentó en un taburete a su lado.

- Usted dirá.

- Tú… ¿No sabrás quienes son los de esta foto verdad? – preguntó Alfred sacando la foto del bolsillo y poniéndola sobre la mesa.

- ¿De dónde has cogido esto? – preguntó el mayordomo sorprendido mientras se la guardaba en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

- ¡Eh, que lo he encontrado yo!

- No deberías haberla visto, y menos cogido…

- Bueno, puede quedársela pero por favor dime quienes son los de la foto. – insistió.

- No puedo… - dijo en voz baja desviando la mirada y levantándose del taburete.

Alfred apoyó su cara en sus manos y suspiró. Que metedura de pata. Ahora no sabría quienes son los de la foto, y la curiosidad le mataba por dentro. El mayordomo se giró un par de veces para mirarlo de reojo y volvía su vista a la salsa que estaba haciendo. Al rato, les dijo a los cocineros que se marcharan un momento. Quedándose los dos a solas, el mayordomo se acercó al muchacho que sorprendido le miraba con la boca abierta.

- Voy a decirte quienes son pero no se lo digas a nadie, ¿vale? – dijo el mayordomo.

Una sonrisa asomó por el rostro del chico y se acercó más al mayordomo, lo suficiente para hablar en voz baja.

- Este, el del cabello largo, es el señorito Alexander y este de aquí tu maestro, el señorito Arthur. – susurró el mayordomo señalando cada uno en la foto.

- Lo sabía… ¿y esta foto está tomada en los jardines de esta mansión?

- Sí, lo siento pero no puedo comentarle nada más. Bastante le he dicho ya. – respondió.

- No se preocupe, gracias. – le dijo y le mostró una sonrisa.

_Besó bruscamente al joven. Sus largos cabellos caían sobre el cuerpo del pirata, rozándolo. Embistió, de nuevo, con más fuerza. El joven gritaba de dolor. Detestaba estar así, debajo del hombre al que odiaba y a su vez había amado. Alexander cada vez le embestía más fuerte, sin mostrar ninguna muestra de cariño, intentando hacerle el más daño posible. Sabía que cuanto más sufriera, él lo iba a disfrutar. Hizo una mueca, resistiéndose. No iba a gritar más para ese capullo. Notó un dedo de éste, introduciéndose en él._

_- A ver cuántos caben ahora, Yousei-san. Después de cinco años, debería poder entrar más de tres dedos, ¿no? – susurró a su oído mientras metía otro dedo más._

_- Cabrón. – dijo con voz queda. Tenía gotas de sudor en la cara._

_- Probemos con tres… - susurró con voz cantarina mientras metía otro.- Vaya, veamos con cuatro. ¿Podrás superar tu record? – Mostró una sonrisa burlona en su rostro._

_El pirata no pudo evitar gritar mientras sentía otro dedo más en su interior._

Alfred subió las escaleras corriendo lo más rápido que podía. Había pasado como una hora, y creía que era lo suficiente para que hubieran terminado de conversar lo que tuvieran que tratar. Pisó el último escalón y a partir de ahí fue andando hacía aquella sala donde los había dejado. Cuando iba llegando a la puerta, fue oyendo ruidos, como gritos y gemidos. Fue aminorando el paso hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta. La mano le temblaba pero agarró el picaporte de la puerta, pero antes de abrir pegó la oreja a la puerta.

- ¿No crees que es suficiente? – escuchó preguntar el pirata al otro seguramente.

Oyó otro grito. Una lágrima resbaló por su rostro. No podía creerlo, pero no era tonto. Estaban… no, no podía ser eso. Abrió un resquicio de la puerta, lo justo para ver la silueta de Alexander encima de la del pirata con una mano en su trasero. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se sentó de rodillas en el suelo con las manos tapándose el rostro. Sintió el impulso de irse de allí corriendo. Lejos. Lejos del asqueroso pirata que solo le había dicho mentiras y más mentiras. Ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre. Tampoco sabía nada de él. En cambio, había confiado en ese pirata. Era un estúpido. Salió a correr de aquella maldita puerta. No quería que lo vieran así. Mientras corría, nuevos sentimientos y pensamientos le venían a la cabeza. Porque no podía pensar en otra cosa. En otra cosa que no fuera ese maldito pirata, Arthur. ¿Por qué se sentía tan decepcionado? Apenas hacía tres días que lo había conocido. Pero sin embargo, mentiría si Alfred dijera que no sentía nada. Nunca había sentido una empatía tan fuerte con alguien. Llamar a alguien "amigo" sin conocerle. Dejó de correr, y se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta del traje. ¿Pero qué coño estaba haciendo llorando? Tenía dieciséis años. Respiró hondo. Había llegado al jardín sin darse cuenta ensimismado mientras corría pensando. Se sentó en un pequeño banco cerca de un estanque. Miró a los pequeños pececitos nadar escondiéndose debajo de las rocas. Sonrió. Vaya gilipollas estaba hecho. Observó su reflejo en el estanque. Tenía los ojos algo rojos y su pelo rubio estaba revuelto. Notó que una mano le agarraba el hombro.

- Alfred… ¿nos vamos ya? – el chico se dio medio vuelta y vio a Arthur. También tenía el ojo lloroso, ya que el otro no se lo veía porque tenía puesto el parche.

- Sí, claro. – susurró el joven y se levantó del banco.

El pirata rodeó con un brazo el hombro del chico y le despeinó el pelo.

- Lo siento…- pensó Arthur para él.


	5. Verdades y mentiras

El capítulo 5 : D.

¡Qué lo disfrutéis!

**Gracias por los reviews,** gracias, de verdad ;D

(Nunca he seguido una historia, tanto como estoy siguiendo esta, será porque siempre me quedaba atrancada en los primeros capítulos, pero con esta historia, no sé, le he cogido cariño porque es la primera que he llegado hasta un capítulo 5, por cierto, este capítulo me gusta mucho como quedó :3)

-------- -----------------------------------

**Capítulo 5: Verdades y mentiras.**

Estuvieron todo el camino de vuelta a la posada sin dirigirse la palabra, ensimismados en sus pensamientos y recuerdos. El carruaje los dejó directamente en la puerta del hostal y el pirata pagó el recorrido. Siguieron callados, y subieron la habitación sin interrupciones pues no había nadie en recepción. Alfred se sentó en la única cama de la habitación. En cambio, el pirata se dirigió a la ventana como en la noche anterior. El chico jugueteó con sus manos mientras miraba de reojo al pirata. Estaba entre preguntarle como había ido, aunque ya había descubierto parte de la "conversación". Y al final fue lo que hizo.

- Capitán, ¿cómo fue todo? – preguntó aunque notó que su voz temblaba.

El pirata dio media vuelta para mirar al joven. Fue hacía la cama y se sentó a su lado. Alfred, sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojó un poco pues el pirata no era de mostrar sus sentimientos a los demás. Y menos aún que le abrazara. El pirata extendió sus brazos y lo estrechó entre ellos. Hundió su cara en el pelo rubio del joven de ojos azules. Alfred pudo escuchar los sollozos de su capitán. Sin poder remediarlo, acarició el cabello de éste intentando animarle o consolarle al menos.

- Lo siento., lo siento, lo siento…- susurró el pirata.

- No tienes porque disculparte, si no hiciste nada. – le respondió Alfred con tono afable y le sonrió.

El ojo esmeralda de su compañero tenía cierto destello al haber llorado. Estaban más brillante, incluso siendo tan de noche como era. Se fijó en que el parche estaba algo movido y se veía parte de su otro ojo.

- Pensaba que no tenías ojo derecho y por eso tenías el parche…- le dijo sorprendido.

- Ah, es que… bueno, voy a contártelo, no quiero ocultarte más cosas. – contestó el pirata indeciso.

- No me lo cuentes si no quieres… cuando sea un pirata más reconocido que tú ya podrás decírmelo pues estaré a tu altura.

- Fue una pelea. Hace unos seis meses, hicimos un sabotaje a un barco español. Antonio Fernández, el capitán de aquel barco, se retó en duelo conmigo. Y bueno, el resultado de la batalla fue un rasguño en el ojo derecho impidiéndome ver bien del todo. Por eso prefiero tenerlo tapado.

- Guau.

- Tampoco es tan impresionante… - rió por sus propias palabras pero eso contentó a Alfred, porque eso significaba que el pirata se había animado.-… Y además, el parche me da un aspecto más intimidante. – sonrió con su típica sonrisa burlona, que tanto tiempo hacía que no ponía.

- Estoy deseando subirme ya a vuestro barco. – dijo Alfred con una sonrisa.

- Y yo de que te unas. Te divertirás. Los demás son muy buena gente y te acogerán perfectamente. Yo creo que en un par de días podremos ponernos en marcha. Tendría que pedir a Jack que compre las provisiones, y a Smith que contacte con los demás para decirles que el sábado podremos ponernos en marcha. – dijo en voz baja como si estuviera hablando para si.

- El Sr. Alexander… ¿te dio al final el dinero? – preguntó.

El pirata se quedó serio y la sonrisa se le borró de la cara. Agachó la cabeza, avergonzado, y asintió con la cabeza. Lo que no sabía es que Alfred había visto parte del trato. El joven sacudió la cabeza para apartarse un mechón que le caía sobre los ojos. Sonrió, y agarró la barbilla del pirata. Clavó sus ojos azules en los de él. Algo le atraía hacía él, queriendo besarle. Y el pirata parecía sentir lo mismo. Sus caras se fueron aproximando hasta estar a pocos centímetros. Podían oír la respiración de cada uno, su aliento. Seguían mirándose a los ojos. El pirata bajó la vista un momento fijándose en los carnosos labios del joven. Deseaba besarlos. Alfred fue cerrando los ojos, y abrió un poco sus labios, preparado para posarlos en los suyos. Arthur, se lanzó y dejó un tímido beso en sus jóvenes labios. Se separaron y un cierto rubor apareció en las mejillas de los dos y desviaron la mirada para otro lado. Arthur extendió el brazo poco a poco, y alargó la mano, rozándola con la sábana de la cama haciendo un pequeño paseo entre las arrugas de ella. Tocó la mano del joven y Alfred miró su mano y la de él, y luego a los ojos esmeraldas del pirata, ya que su parche yacía tirado en el suelo. Pudo apreciar una pequeña cicatriz en el párpado derecho, y aquel ojo le pareció más bonito aún que el otro que estaba sano. El pirata entrelazó la mano con la suya, y empujó suavemente al adolescente en la cama, quedando él encima. Sus manos seguían cogidas, entrelazadas, con cierta ternura. Se siguieron besando, siendo cada vez más intensos. Arthur acarició el cuello del joven y dejó su mano colocada ahí, agarrándole suavemente del pelo de la nuca. El pirata se dirigió lentamente, hacía su oreja y lamió y mordió. Alfred, cerró los ojos y oprimió un gemido. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que iba a ser su primera vez. Al pensar aquello, sonrió y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Arthur recorrió su cuello con la lengua, y llegó a la camiseta. La chaqueta del traje se las habían quitado al entrar, pues llevaban todo el día con ellas. Desabrochó lentamente los botones, sin prisas, mientras iba descubriéndose el cuerpo adolescente pero ya casi formado de su discípulo. Dibujó la hermosa clavícula y el pecho del joven con la yema del dedo índice. Llevaba uno de los anillos que había llevado el primer día de conocerse, que seguramente sería su preferido o que representaba algo especial para él. Dejó un beso fugaz en los labios del chico, y volvió a donde estaba. Soltó la mano del joven para tocar su delicado cuerpo. Las colocó en el costado del muchacho, mientras le besaba el pecho siguiendo un recorrido hasta llegar al pantalón. Alfred arqueó la espalda mientras se estremecía por el sitio donde tenía colocado las manos el pirata.

- Arthur… - dijo con voz queda.

Al oír su nombre se paró en seco. Cerró los ojos y se quitó de encima del chico. Alfred, sorprendido se sentó en la cama, retirando las piernas dejando un hueco donde se sentó el pirata. Arthur, con las rodillas flexionadas, apoyó su rostro en su mano y sacudió la cabeza.

- N-no, no quiero ser como él. – le tembló la voz sin quererlo.

- ¿Cómo quién? – preguntó Alfred, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

- Alexander. – ladeó la cabeza y miró a su discípulo. Una lágrima le resbaló por el rostro.

- No eres como él… y nunca lo serás. – respondió con voz seca, Alfred. Para nada se parecían. No sabía como podía pensar eso su capitán.

- Sí, lo soy, hoy mismo me propuso que lo hiciéramos solo por dinero. Y lo hice. Acepté. Soy despreciable. Soy…s-soy… bah, no soy nadie, solo una rata miserable. – Desvió la mirada al suelo y cerró los ojos. Se mordió el labio, signo de la impotencia por no haber podido hacer nada.

- P-pero lo hiciste… ¡Por nosotros! ¡Tu barco! ¡Tu sueño! Una rata miserable no haría ese tipo de cosas solo por dinero simplemente. Necesitabas el dinero para comprar comida y demás para el viaje. Lo hiciste por nosotros, tu tripulación. – sonrió sin ganas, pero debía decir y hacer lo que sea para que el pirata se animara.

Arthur miró a Alfred y le sonrió. Que niño. Nadie le había echo sonreír tan fácilmente. El chico se deslizó por la cama hasta llegar al pirata. Cogió su mano y la estrechó entre su pecho y lo atrajo hacía sí para abrazarle.

- S-soy asqueroso… no sé ni siquiera como puedes sentir algo hacía mí.

- Pues sintiéndolo. El amor es algo extraño y sin reglas. Es… libre. – sonrió mientras enterraba su cara en el pelo rubio del pirata. Arthur apoyó su cara en el pecho de este mientras seguían abrazados. – Además, eh… hubo un momento al final, que abrí la puerta porque oí ruidos y os vi, y… me sentí fatal, y por eso me encontraste así en el jardín… - se mordió el labio, pues estaba seguro de que le iba a regañar el otro.

- L-lo siento… pero… no sé ni siquiera como puedes mirarme a la cara después de habernos visto así…

- Cosas peores he visto.

Se tumbaron en la cama, abrazados. Alfred acariciaba el cabello rubio del joven hasta que se durmió. Miró por última vez la ventana, en la cual se veía la lluvia caer. Y con el sonido de las gotas cayendo al asfalto a través del ventanal, se durmió.


	6. Preparativos

Hohoho~

Ayer adelanté con Malditos piratas y ya escribí hasta el capítulo 9 que ya lo empecé esta mañana (L). Está quedando guay e interesante porque ya están en el barco, a partir del capítulo 7 *awesome face*

Bueno, os dejo con el 6 :___D

_Gracias por los reviews. Especialmente, a las que siempre me comentan, y os dedico este capítulo pequeñas (L) ¡olé! *baila cual tomate (????)* _.

¡Espero que os guste ò_ó!

----- -------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 6: Preparativos.**

Los días siguientes estuvieron preparando el viaje. Arthur contactó con Smith y Jack. Estos se responsabilizaron de encontrar a los demás que andaban desperdigados por Londres, ya que hacía como unos quince días que se habían separado por el supuesto nuevo discípulo que quería entrar, Alfred, y porque el capitán iba a buscar dinero para que pudieran echarse de nuevo a la mar pues se habían gastado casi todo el dinero que habían robado de otros barcos. Habían conseguido algún que otro trabajo, o visitado a sus familias en ese tiempo con la excusa de que trabajaban en otra ciudad u otro país y por eso no iban a visitarlos tan a menudo aunque en realidad estaban meses y meses en un barco, y de piratas además.

- ¿Tú tienes todo listo?

Alfred levantó la vista del libro y miró al pirata.

- Pues la verdad, es que no…

- Aprovecha esta tarde para ir a tu casa y coger tus pertenencias, no pienses que vamos a estar una semana solamente afuera. – dijo, serio mientras miraba unos papeles. – Yo, esta tarde, tengo que salir…

- ¿A dónde tienes que ir? Si quieres te acompaño luego. – preguntó Alfred mientras volvía la vista al libro que estaba leyendo.

- No, tengo que ir solo.- dijo, pero rectifico porque Alfred le miró algo mal.- No te preocupes, no pasa nada, solo que tengo que un par de recados.

Alfred le sonrió y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. El pirata suspiró para él. Lo que tenía que hacer prefería que no lo supiera. No quería que se enterara que había quedado.

Por la tarde, salieron juntos. Arthur le acompañó hasta que sus caminos se dispersaron. Alfred tiró por una calle, mientras que el pirata tiró por la otra. Tras media hora de camino, llegó a su destino. Entró en el local, sonando unos cascabeles que había en la puerta de entrada, que al abrirla hacía que sonaran. La cafetería estaba abarrotada. Se preguntaba donde estaría. Quería hablar y acabar el tema cuanto antes e irse de allí. No le apetecía verle la cara mucho tiempo. Un camarero se le acercó y le preguntó su nombre. Él le respondió y el camarero le indicó donde tenía que ir. Le dirigió casi al almacén. Pasó por todas las mesas, y abrió la puerta que daba a una sala más recogida. Y allí estaba él. Cerró la puerta tras él, y con brusquedad apartó la silla, se sentó y se acercó a la mesa con ella. Dejó el sombrero en la mesa y se cruzó de piernas.

- Dí lo que tengas que decirme y rápido. No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías y menos para verte la cara. – contestó abriendo la conversación.

- Arthur, Arthur, Arthur… ¿tus padres no te enseñaron modales? Ah, me olvido que eras un desobediente y además que hacías lo que te daba en gana.

- Cállate de lo que no sabes, Alexander, y no te permito que hables de mis padres. Especialmente tú.

- Vamos, vamos, él que ha empezado diciendo impertinencias has sido tú te recuerdo…- dijo, mientras se servía café de una tetera. Echó dos terrones de azúcar y empezó a remover. Hoy llevaba el pelo con media melena, lo demás lo tenía recogido en una coleta. En sus orejas, llevaba unos pendientes largos y rojos. En esta ocasión, llevaba un traje similar al del día de la mansión pero en rojo claro y negro. Arthur vio que cruzaba las piernas debajo de la mesa. El pirata se inclinó hacia la mesa y le clavó una mirada resentida. Pero, cerró los ojos y sonrió.

- De acuerdo, tienes razón… - se resignó y le dio la razón.

- ¿Café?

- No, no hace f… - dijo pero le cortó Alexander echándole café en su taza. – Bueno, da igual…

- ¿Dos o tres?

- Uhm… uno solo. No me gusta con mucho azúcar. – respondió.

Alexander le echó un terrón y el pirata metió la cuchara y removió el café para que el terrón se disolviera en el. El aristócrata le miraba atentamente, pegando un sorbo que otro a su café. Sonrió y abrió la boca para hablar pero Arthur le cortó.

- Bueno, ¿para qué querías verme? ¿Quieres otro favor sexual o con el del otro día te bastó? – preguntó con resentimiento.

- Mira, no vendría mal. Disfruté como nunca, te echaba de menos, la verdad… - respondió Alexander cerrando los ojos como intentando recordar ese momento.- No, no vine por eso… solo que… sé que es mentira que vayas a retomar la empresa de tu padre.

Arthur clavó su mirada esmeralda en él. No entendía como podía haberlo averiguado.

- Sé a que te dedicas. Desde hace cinco años. Sé que eres un pirata y uno de los buenos, debo añadir.

- ¿C-cómo lo has adivinado? – preguntó, la voz le tembló sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Qué como? Fácil, si uno tiene sus contactos. A veces deberías conocer mejor con quien te juntas…

- No me digas que Alf…

- No, tu pasatiempo de ahora no ha sido, pero que yo sepa en tu barco hay más gente… - sonrió mientras pegaba otro sorbo de café.

- Cabrón, seguro que lo has averiguado de otra forma pero quieres que piense mal de mis compañeros.

- Juro por tu padre que todo lo que he dicho es verdad.- dijo Alexander.

Arthur se levantó de la silla, pegando violentamente un golpe en la mesa. Cogió del cuello de la camisa a Alexander y le zarandeó.

- ¡Cabrón, no pronuncies el nombre de mi padre! ¡Ni a nadie de mi familia! Idiota, después de lo que les hiciste, después de todo, eres capaz de nombrarlos… encima jurando, hijo de puta. – gritó Arthur, alterado.

- Yo no maté a tus padres, que te quede bien claro. – respondió con calma.

- ¿Q-qué? – preguntó, sorprendido. Siempre había creído que sus padres habían sido asesinados por él. En su momento, nunca tuvo pruebas para verificar su acusación, pero él estaba seguro de que así había sido.

- Que no fui yo.

- Eso es mentira, fuiste tú… - se puso las manos en la cabeza y la sacudió. Arthur no quería escuchar las mentiras del bastardo de Alexander.

- Sé quién fue, pero claro, a cambio de un favor, no diré a nadie que tú eres un pirata ni los demás miembros de tu tripulación y te contaré también el nombre del asesino de tus padres.

- ¿Y-y te quedas tan pancho? Sabes el asesino de mis padres, que también es el de los tuyos, y estás sonriente… no lo comprendo.- las piernas le flaquearon y cayó sentado en la silla.

- Je. ¿Aceptas o no el trato?

Arthur dudó. No le había dicho que clase de trato se trataba. Pero él no quería que encarcelaran a sus compañeros, ni a él mismo, y… lo que más importaba, necesitaba ese nombre. Deseaba saberlo solo para matarlo. Y poder vengarse. Apoyó su rostro en una mano con el codo apoyado en la mesa. Miró resentido a Alexander. ¿Podía confiar en él? Esa pregunta le atormentaba. Hace cinco años, si pudo confiar en él, pero a raíz del asesinato de sus padres y los suyos se había distanciado de él. No confiaba, pero al final acabó aceptando el trato.

- Está bien, ¿de qué se trata?

Alexander rebuscó en el interior de su traje hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Ahora, en la que era su mano vacía, había un pergamino atado con un lacito rojo. Extendió el brazo, con el documento en la mano y Arthur lo cogió.

- Esto es. Necesito que des este pergamino a cierta persona. Claro está, no podrás leerlo, ni abrirlo, ni quemarlo, ni nada por el estilo. Sabré si esa persona lo ha recibido, o no. Cuando se lo entregues, te diré su nombre (el del asesino) y no contaré a nadie vuestro pequeño "secreto". A la persona que tienes que darle el pergamino, su nombre y donde podrás encontrarlo se encuentra en el dorso del documento. – Le señaló donde.

- Gracias… - dijo por lo bajo, mientras recogía el pergamino de las manos de Alexander y se lo guardaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. – Bueno, yo me voy ya, si solo era esto lo que querías decirme.

- Hombre, hombre, espera… que voy contigo. No tengo nada que hacer aquí solo. – dijo mientras dejaba el dinero encima de la mesa.

- No hace falta que me acompañes. – dijo mientras cogía el sombrero y se iba hacía la puerta, la intentó abrir pero algo se lo impidió.

El brazo de Alexander se encontraba a su derecha con la mano extendida sobre la puerta impidiéndole que pudiera abrirla. Arthur se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la cara del noble.

- Te he dicho que te acompaño. ¿O tienes prisa? ¿Has dejado al pequeñín solo en casa y tienes miedo de que incendie la casa? – preguntó.

- Dije que no metieras al crío.

- Ah, ¿lo dijiste? No me acuerdo. – dijo, mientras sonreía pudiéndosele ver un colmillo que le sobresalía más de lo normal.

- Tsk, déjame en paz.

Alexander se acercó aún más al joven. Arthur se pegó a la puerta todo lo que pudo. El aristócrata buscó los labios del joven hasta que los encontró y los besó. Arthur le empujó hacía atrás.

- ¡Cabrón, no quiero que te acerques a mi! ¿Entendido?

- Está bien, lo siento. – respondió Alexander, mientras cogía su bastón dorado que lo había dejado al lado de la puerta. – Venga, vámonos.

Arthur intentó ir delante de él con una distancia grande de separación. Salieron de la cafetería y se despidieron con un gesto de manos. Alexander se apoyó en la pared que daba a un callejón, y se quedó observando como Arthur se alejaba de allí. Suspiró.

- ¿Todavía sientes algo por él, verdad?

Antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta, unos brazos le abrazaron por detrás y lo arrastraron hacía la oscuridad del callejón.

- ¿Estás celoso? – preguntó Alexander con cierta picardía.

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo celoso? Te equivocas. Pero,… te noto raro desde que ese chico vino a la mansión el otro día.

- Ya sabes que solo te quiero a ti. – susurró a su oído mientras le besaba. –… Sadiq.

----- -----------------------------------

*se oye una risa maligna*

Y ahora pensareis que pinta Turquía en esta historia. Pues yo os digo que mucho, claro, que no os voy a contar por qué o el qué ;)

Espero que os haya gustado, en el siguiente capítulo ya subirán al barco :__D


	7. The Emerald ship

Hola, piratas~

Perdonad por el retraso del capítulo, esta semana tuve varios exámenes, y ahora que es puente aprovecharé para adelantar un poco con la historia (Que ya empecé el nueve .o.) Además, no estoy en mi casa, y bueno, escribiré los ratitos que tenga, si no se me acoplan mis hermanos en el portátil.

En fin, os dejo de contar mi vida, que parezco tonta XDU.

En este capítulo, ya suben al barco :__D (que sé que ya lo esperabais ;^;)

Bueno, sin más dilación, el capítulo 7… para todos ustedes.

------- ----------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 7: The Emerald ship**

Llegó a su habitación de la posada. Alfred no estaba. Supuso que se quedaría en su casa a dormir. Gracias a Dios, le dijo el paradero del barco y la hora a la que tendría que estar. Seguramente vendría. Se quitó la chaqueta, despacio. No sabía porque pero se encontraba muy cansado, agotado. Dejó la chaqueta encima de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Giró el pequeño grifo, que estaba medio despegado de la pared, y el agua salió con potencia sin tener tiempo a reaccionar. Se quitó el resto de ropa, dejándolas tiradas en el suelo. Le daba igual que se ensuciaran. A partir de mañana llevaría su traje de capitán que tanto había echado de menos. Y su sable, cuanto lo había añorado. Pensando en esas cosas, en parte feliz pues volvería a ser lo que le gustaba un pirata, y encontrarse con sus compañeros. Él no pensaba que fuera el líder. Su tripulación y él eran una misma persona. O todos o ninguno. Y la parte mala, que iba a tener que engañarlos por lo de su trato con el canalla de Alexander. Pero no le quedaba otro remedio. Entró en la bañera, a la que le faltaban pedazos y dejó que el agua le mojara entero. Extendió el brazo para apoyar la palma de la mano en la pared de azulejos, y posó su frente en ella. Las gotas de agua resbalaban lentamente por su cuerpo desnudo. Algunas describían largas líneas, cayendo definitivamente al desagüe algo obstruido, pues el agua se quedaba en la superficie de la bañera y tardaba en entrar en el. Otras gotas, corrían más que otras como si de una carrera de tratase. Se enjabonó un poco el cuerpo y el pelo, y dejó que el agua hiciera su trabajo. Cuando terminó de ducharse, alargó la mano y cogió una toalla algo deshilachada de los años que tendría. Se la enrolló alrededor del cuerpo para secarse. Se puso un pantalón cómodo y se dejó el torso desnudo. Colocó la toalla, en su cabello algo mojado todavía, y se dirigió a la cama. Se sentó en ella y cogió el pergamino que le había dado Alexander, que se encontraba en la mesilla. Lo miró con detenimiento, sin abrirlo tal como se lo había dicho el joven aristócrata rubio. Suspiró y volvió a dejar el documento en la mesilla. Tiró la toalla al suelo, y se tumbó en la cama tapándose con la fina sábana blanca. Mañana sería un gran día.

Un gran barco de madera, majestuoso, se encontraba delante de él. Había que inclinar la cabeza para poder verlo entero. Sonrió y una gran aura de felicidad lo abrumó. Las velas ondeaban al unísono con la brisa del viento. Una tabla de madera, se encontraba a su lado con un extremo en tierra y el otro en la cubierta del barco. Estaban en la parte más alejada del puerto, dando casi a una playa algo desierta. Apenas pasaba gente y si pasaba, era porque sabía perfectamente donde estaba aquel barco. Algunos de sus compañeros fueron llegando. Se saludaron con un apretón de manos o un abrazo dependiendo el grado de confianza. Aunque todos se conocían ya de varios de años. Pero claro, siempre te caen algunos mejor que otros. Un joven alto, de cabello rubio claro tirando a gris y ojos violáceos, con una bufanda alrededor del cuello avanzó a través de la multitud hasta encontrarse enfrente del capitán. Alargó la mano, y el pirata acercó la suya y se dieron un apretón y luego un abrazo. El joven le estrechó tan fuerte, que el pirata apenas podía respirar.

- Iván, Iván… me haces daño. – dijo con voz queda que apenas pudo escucharse.

- Uy, perdona… - respondió el joven, soltándolo. Se podía notar un acento ruso cuando hablaba. - ¿Y dónde está el nuevo? – preguntó mirando hacía los lados por si lo veía.

- Todavía no ha llegado, Braginski. – contestó respondiendo a su pregunta.

- Oh, vaya. ¿Falta mucha gente? – preguntó sonriendo. Parecía tener ganas de empezar la aventura.

- El chaval y Heracles. – respondió.

- Bueno, Heracles, ya sabes como es. Se habrá quedado dormido, cuando lo vea, le daré una con mi señora… - dijo entre dientes mientras hacía un gesto con la mano golpeando la otra que estaba abierta.- Así le daré.

- Espero que le abras bien la cabeza, a ver si así se espabila. – contestó el capitán.

Alfred, mientras tanto, apareció entre los piratas que había. Con una bolsa a la espalda, corría hacía su capitán. Arthur miró hacía los lados y justo cuando miraba a su derecha vio al joven llegando a ellos. Sonrió.

- Justo a tiempo. – susurró demasiado bajo para que alguien le oyera.

El chico se paró delante de ellos, y se inclinó hacía delante agarrándose los muslos, mientras tomaba aire. Estaba cansadísimo de correr. Cuando recuperó el aire se enderezó y saludó a su capitán.

- Buenas, Arthur… espero no haber llegado tarde. – dijo Alfred entrecortadamente, pues no se había recuperado del todo.

- Chico, yo que tú a partir de ahora le llamaría Capitán Emerald, nadie sabe su nombre verdadero, excepto yo y por lo que parece, tú también. – susurró a su oído Braginski.

- Ah, perdone, esto… - dijo pero se cortó, pues no conocía al hombre que le acababa de hablar.

- Iván Braginski. – le dijo mientras extendía la mano para estrechársela.

- Alfred F. Jones. – contestó, mientras agarraba la mano que le ofrecía. – Tú… inglés, inglés… ¿no eres, no?

- Jaja, se ve que mi acento me delata, no, no soy inglés, soy ruso. – rió mientras le contestaba a la pregunta.

- Wow, es la primera vez que conozco a un ruso, y…y… ¿cómo conociste al capitán? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- Es una historia muy larga. – contestó pero esta vez fue Arthur, el que hablaba. – Ah, Braginski, ahí está tu víctima. – dijo indicando a una persona de pelo medianamente larguito de flequillo y ondulado, con una boina en la cabeza y un gato detrás de él. Como Alfred, llevaba una bolsa, pero él la llevaba arrastrando por el suelo.

- Ahá, prepararé mi hermosa Señora Tubería para romperle algún hueso. – dijo con tono burlón y guiñando un ojo a Alfred. – Nos vemos después, Capitán. Alfred, un gusto haberte conocido. – se despidió mientras se alejaba hacía el muchacho de cara algo empanado.

Alfred miró al capitán y éste a él. Arthur suspiró y mientras se apartaba algo la espada, para que no le molestara al andar, se subió a la tabla de madera y llamó a todos los presentes.

- ¡BUENAS, COMPAÑEROS! – gritó intentado hacerse notar entre la multitud. Como si hubieran accionado algo que les obligara a no hablar si pronunciaba palabra el capitán, todos se callaron al unísono y se giraron y acercaron a la tabla de madera, mirando a su querido capitán.- Espero que estemos todos con más ganas que nunca de emprender de nuevo nuestro camino, en el mar, nuestro hogar. Antes que nada, me gustaría presentaros a un nuevo camarada, Alfred F. Jones, por el que tuvimos que parar aquí en Londres. Tratadlo como uno más, pues ya se ganó mi confianza. Si me entero que alguien es insolente con él, mandaré a mi mano derecha… - Señaló a Iván con una mano, adornada de anillos y pulseras, como la primera vez que Alfred le conoció.-… que os rompe vuestros flamantes huesos en dos. Bueno, después de esta advertencia, creo que no debo contaros lo mismo de siempre. Adelante. ¡El barco Emerald os da la bienvenida, piratas! – dijo sonriendo y subiendo, él el primero, el tablón de madera y llegar a cubierta.

Los demás, recogieron sus cosas y subieron. Los últimos ayudaron con las cajas llenas de comida, armas y demás para subirlas al barco, que eran las más pesadas. Alfred subió de los primeros y no pudo evitar reír admirado por el barco. Sus pies pisaron la madera de la cubierta y extendió los brazos.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA! – gritó sin poder evitarlo, sintiéndose libre.

Notó una mano agarrando su hombro, y ladeó la cabeza para ver a Arthur sonriéndole.

- Me alegro de que estés tan feliz, luego pásate por mi "despacho". – susurró a su oído y se despidió dándole un disimulado beso en el cuello. – Esto, tómalo, como un pequeño presente antes de la tarta. – dijo mientras se alejaba y le guiñaba su único ojo, pues el otro lo tenía tapado con el parche.

Alfred, sin poder evitarlo sonrió. Pero despertó de su sueño de hadas, porque lo necesitaban para ayudar a subir las cajas y guardarlas en la bodega. Cuando subió de nuevo a la cubierta, vio al muchacho con cara de empanado y el gato detrás subiendo por una cuerda con destino al mástil. Supuso que ese sería el vigía. Arthur subió a la parte del timón y gritó a unos cuantos que levaran anclas. Alfred se dirigió a la barandilla, y ver el momento en el que subía el ancla por el lateral del barco. Salió del agua girando hasta que estuvo subida del todo. Arthur giró el timón y el barco se empezó a mover, saliendo del puerto para seguir su camino. Hacía el mar. Todos gritaron de júbilo. Al fin, el barco Emerald se ponía en movimiento, y esta vez con un nuevo miembro.


	8. Heracles

Os dejo el capítulo 8.

No sé porque pero me da la sensación de que hago a Alfred demasiado tonto .__.U

Espero que os guste. : D

_**Gracias por los reviews**__. Me animan a seguir la historia._

------- -------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 8: Heracles**

Todos se relajaron en el momento en que entraron en mar abierto. No había ni un alma en el agua. El mar se encontraba en calma. La mayoría se juntaron en grupitos, menos los de cargos o trabajos más importantes como el muchacho con cara de empanado, que seguía en su puesto de vigía, o el capitán que estaba a cargo del timón. Alfred, apoyó sus brazos en el borde de madera del barco, mirando el mar. De vez en cuando vio algún que otro delfín saltar y desaparecer de nuevo en el agua. Reía, pues era la primera vez que veía uno. Solo los había visto en libros o en las ilustraciones de los cuentos. Al rato, Iván se acercó al joven y se colocó a su lado mirando con él el mar.

- ¿Es tu primer viaje? – preguntó con su acento ruso. Ladeó la cabeza esperando la respuesta.

- Sí, bueno, a menos que quites los viajes en barquita con mi padre cuando pesca.

- ¿Tu padre es pescador?

- Sí, pero no nos alejamos mucho del puerto, lo justo para que piquen los peces. – dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza para apoyarla en sus brazos. Iván despeinó el pelo rubio del joven.

- Me has caído bien, chaval. – dijo sonriendo. Su sonrisa le dio un aire malévolo o siniestro pero pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas.

- Y tú a mi, Iván. Por ahora, eres el único que se me ha acercado a saludarme y eso…

- Bueno, ya verás como con el tiempo conoces a todos. Todos hemos pasado por lo mismo. – le dijo con ánimo de animarlo. – Joder, ya está otra vez Heracles durmiendo, no sé ni como puede encargarse de la vigilancia y de mirar el horizonte…

- ¿Heracles? – preguntó aunque supuso que hablaba del chico con cara de empanado.

- Sí, el vigía. Ese de allí. – señaló a lo alto del mástil en el puesto de vigía. Allí, el chico de cabellos castaños oscuro estaba recostado. Podía notarse que estaba dormido.

- Ah, ya me pareció verlo antes. – dijo con voz seca.

- Es buena gente, pero se tira todo el día durmiendo o con cara de empanado. Y claro, siendo vigía aunque tengas que vigilar la mayoría de las veces puedes echarte una siestecita, pero lo suyo ya es pasarse. Je, se me está ocurriendo despertarle con mi querida Sra. Tubería.

Alfred se rió por las palabras de Iván. La verdad, es que le había caído bien ese ruso. Normal que fuera el mano derecha de Arthur. Algunos giraron su cabeza al ver a Arthur dirigirse hacía ellos. Claro que, Arthur, pasó completamente de Alfred y se dirigió directamente a Iván.

- Hazte cargo del timón por un rato. Y sin rechistar. Por cierto, dile a Jack que despierte de su dulce sueño a la princesita de Heracles. Aquí no hay sitio para dormilones. – ordenó con el semblante serio, y se alejó de allí hacía lo que parecía el camarote principal, que supuso Alfred que sería su despacho.

Iván se dirigió hacía un chico de unos veintipocos años, moreno, y le dijo al oído unas palabras. El joven, que probablemente sería el tal Jack, subió por el mástil mientras que Iván subió las escaleras que llevaban a la parte del timón.

- Eh, tú, el nuevo. – llamó uno a Alfred, y éste giró la cabeza para ver quien le hablaba. Era un hombre rubio con barba y ojos castaños. Agarraba unas cuerdas.- Ayúdame con estas cuerdas de las velas a atarlas al mástil, anda. – ordenó. Alfred se dirigió corriendo hacía allí y cogió las cuerdas que el hombre le ofrecía. – Por cierto, soy Smith. – se presentó amablemente, mientras hacían nudos a las cuerdas.

- Yo soy Alfred F. Jones, pero puedes llamarme solamente Alfred. – contestó mientras se daban un estrechón de manos.

- Te veo algo despistado, aunque es normal, si nunca has estado en un barco tan grande como este. Ven conmigo. – dijo, mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano para que le siguiera.

Alfred avanzó detrás de Smith, hacía las bodegas. Bajaron las escaleras, y la poca luz que había allí eran los rayos de sol que entraban por la escotilla. Siguieron bajando, hasta llegar a la cocina. Allí, un hombre ya algo avanzado en la edad, con pelo canoso y una barba que le ocultaba casi toda la cara, pelaba unas cebollas. El hombre se dio la vuelta mientras seguía cortando para saludarlos.

- Hombre, hola. – saludó.

- Hola, Bob. – saludó Smith.

- ¿Querías algo? ¿O venís a ayudarme? – preguntó clavando sus penetrantes ojos azules a través de las gafas en ellos.

- Yo subo arriba a seguir con las cuerdas, pero he traído al chico para que te ayude a hacer la comida. – dijo mientras daba un empujoncito a Alfred y salía por la puerta.

Alfred se quedó plantado. No sabía que hacer. El tal Bob, le miró de arriba abajo, y volvió su vista a la olla que tenía en el fuego.

- ¿Sabes cocinar? O por lo menos cortar, mezclar… - preguntó.

- Eh, pues, hombre, de vez en cuando era yo el que cocinaba en casa… - respondió.

- Bien, coge esa caja de patatas y ponte a pelar. Y rápido, que nos da la mañana.

Alfred se dirigió a un lado llena de cajas. Divisó la de patatas enseguida. Cogió la primera y con un cuchillo que había cogido antes empezó a pelarla, mientras se sentaba en un taburete que había al lado. Iba ya por la decimonovena patata cuando Bob lo llamó.

- Eh, chico, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? – preguntó, mientras se giraba lo mínimo para poder ver al muchacho y estar atento de la olla que desprendía un olor delicioso.

- Claro, dime, Bob. – contestó mientras dejaba a un lado la patata que estaba cortando y el cuchillo.

- ¿Podrías subir al mástil y darle este bocadillo a Heracles? Es que es el único que no podrá bajar a comer por eso de que tiene que vigilar. – le dijo al joven, que asintió y levantándose del taburete se acercó al hombre.

Bob extendió la mano con el bocadillo en ella, y Alfred lo cogió y se dirigió hacía la puerta. Pero se detuvo, al ver que Bob abría la boca para hablar.

- Chico, me has caído bien espero que me vuelvas a ayudar más veces en la cocina, y ah… si tienes que zarandear a Heracles para que se despierte dale un tortazo de mi parte.- dijo, sonriendo y Alfred le correspondió con una sonrisa de las suyas.

- Claro, Bob. – contestó mientras salía por la puerta de la cocina y se guardaba el bocadillo en el bolsillo.

Pasó la bodega y demás, y subió las escaleras que daban a la cubierta. Allí la gente estaba ocupada en sus cosas. Iván seguía en el timón con cara de aburrimiento. Sonrió, le dio algo de pena. Se dirigió al mástil donde vio a Smith y al que probablemente era Jack. Se saludaron con un gesto de manos, y miró hacía arriba, fijándose en la longitud del mástil.

- Fiuu. – silbó, le daba algo de miedo. Tenía un poco de vértigo pero se decidió a subirlo.

Agarró con las manos la cuerda que subía al puesto de vigía. Subió por ella. Menos mal que a mitad de camino había una pequeña escalerita para avanzar más fácilmente al final del mástil. Le empezaron a doler las manos de agarrarse a la cuerda. Seguro que luego le saldrían rozaduras. Consiguió llegar a la escalerita con un ágil salto de la cuerda al extremo de la escalera. Apoyando los pies en la barra, y las dos manos a los bordes subió por ella los dos o tres metros que quedaban para llegar al puesto. Al fin, pisó suelo. Suspiró, aliviado, aunque luego tuviera que bajar de nuevo. Pero bueno, supuso que eso era cogerle práctica. Miró al frente para buscar con la mirada al muchacho con cara de empanado. Y allí estaba. Apoyado en el mástil mirando el horizonte con los brazos cruzados. El que parecía ser su gato, blanco y con manchas negras alredor de los ojos, las orejas y el rabo, daba vueltas alrededor de sus piernas.

- ¿Heracles? – preguntó esperando una respuesta.

El joven ladeó la cabeza y le miró clavando sus ojos verdes, y sonrió.

- Hola. – saludó, Alfred pudo notar que tenía un acento raro. Seguramente no sería inglés aunque era algo fácil de suponer solamente por el nombre que tenía.

- Bob me dijo que te trajera la comida… - respondió mientras sacaba el bocadillo del bolsillo y se lo entregaba. Se quedó con el brazo extendido y con el bocadillo en la mano, esperando a que lo cogiera pero el chico se le quedó mirando.

- Eres más atractivo de cómo te describieron. – soltó. Alfred abrió los ojos, exaltado. ¿Pero qué coño decía éste? A lo mejor había hablado con Arthur antes. Aunque le parecía raro viniendo del capitán. No, definitivamente, no podía ser por Arthur.

- ¿Q-qué? – preguntó, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir.

- Nada, hablaba para mí. – respondió. Alzó la mano y con soltura recogió su bocadillo y lo desenvolvió. Empezó a comérselo. – Dale las felicitaciones al cocinero.

- Eh, claro, se las daré. – respondió, seguía estupefacto.

- ¿Pafa alfo? – preguntó con la boca llena.

- ¿Eh?

Heracles tragó lo que estaba masticando y le volvió a preguntar.

- Qué si pasa algo.

- Ah, no, nada… - dijo Alfred.

Heracles volvió a clavar sus ojos verdes dándole un repaso general al muchacho. Era mejor de lo que le habían dicho. Se fijó sobre todo en su cara, en sus labios. No imaginaba que el capitán estuviera tan unido con el chico, pues era muy atractivo. Bastante. Se acercó a él y le agarró de la muñeca, empujándolo, consiguiendo que se estampara contra el mástil. Se aproximó tanto a Alfred, que podían escuchar sus respiraciones. Heracles repasó con la yema del dedo la forma de la cara del joven. Y lo dejó en sus labios.

- Seguramente_ nuestro_ capitán… - lo dijo con un tono algo despectivo.-… te habrá repasado ya completamente. Vaya pena. – dijo.

- Asqueroso, no me ha hecho nada. – soltó como pudo pues tenía el dedo fuertemente encima de sus labios.

- Cállate. Te follaría si pudiera, pero bueno, ya me ves, que no puedo bajar de esta mierda circular. Y encima no me dejan ni echar una siesta. – lo dijo bastante rápido y con el acento ese tan raro que tenía. Alfred le costó entenderle. Heracles se dio cuenta de que apenas le entendió por la cara que puso. - Parece que has notado mi acento. Sí, no soy inglés.

- ¿Eres ruso también, como Iván? – preguntó aunque la notó algo estúpida pues sus acentos eran muy diferentes.

- ¿Yo? ¿Ruso? – rió a carcajada limpia. Apartó el dedo de Alfred, relajándose, y éste intentó huir pero Heracles se dio cuenta y extendió el brazo impidiéndole pasar a la escalerilla.- ¿Adonde crees que vas? Encima que me comparas con un cabrón ruso, ¿crees que te voy a dejar ir? – amenazó. No se molestaba en hablar bien para que le entendiera, pues estaba enfadado.

- Yo, lo siento… no quería… pero Iván, me cae bien, no deberías meterte con él. Idiota. – dijo, pero se había equivocado al insultándole.

Heracles sacó un cuchillo de su bolsillo y lo empuñó delante de Alfred. Sonrió y le pegó la hoja a la mejilla del joven.

- ¿Crees que estoy de broma? – preguntó. Aproximó un poco más la hoja.- Si quisiera podría clavarte esta preciosa señora en tu mejilla o en tu delicado cuello.- dijo mientras le agarraba del cuello, pero no muy fuerte.- mira, vete ya. Hoy me pillaste de buen humor. Además, no querría meterme en problemas por culpa del nuevo y enfrentarme a Iván.

- Je, después de todo le tienes miedo al _cabrón _ruso.

- ¿No te he dicho que te vayas? – preguntó mientras apartaba el cuchillo de él.

Alfred se tocó la mejilla donde segundos atrás había tenido la hoja del cuchillo. Notaba un pequeño rasguño, pero nada importante. Agarró los bordes de las escalerillas y bajó. Casi se cae al pasar de la escalera a la cuerda, pero consiguió asediarse bien. Cuando llegó a la cubierta, Jack se acercó a él.

- Oye, chico, ¿ha pasado algo ahí arriba? Os he visto como tensos. – preguntó, preocupado.

- Ah, no ha pasado nada, descuida… eh… ¿Jack?

- Sí, yo soy Jack. – sonrió. - Por cierto, el capitán te espera en su despacho, me ordenó que te avisara. Que te vaya bien, solo entra alguien cuando ha hecho algo mal…

Alfred sonrió pues sabía que no era nada por el estilo. Se dirigió allí, decidido. Ya se había olvidado incluso el enfrentamiento que había tenido con Heracles. Ahora solo podía pensar en que iba a ver a su capitán Emerald.


	9. El esperado encuentro

*Suenan timbales* Y al fin, LEMOOOOOOOOOOON =DD chanananananaaaaa

Pues eso, **AVISO** YAOI CON MUCHO LEMON xD.

Luego, no me vengáis quejándoos de que no avise ò_ó.

Podría haber quedado mucho mejor, pero no me pidáis más porque últimamente llevo una racha algo mala .__.

Ale, disfrutad del capítulo =D y hasta el próximo~

Ahahaha~

**Gracias por los reviews** :3

* * *

**Capítulo 9: El esperado encuentro**

Se dirigió hacía el camarote del capitán. Algunos se empezaron a recoger para bajar a cenar. Aunque algunos siguieron en la cubierta, como Iván que seguía al mando del timón. Llegó a la puerta. Miró al mar, mientras colocaba una mano en el picaporte. Estaba anocheciendo. Una leve luz anaranjada teñía el cielo, y alguna que otra estrella podía verse. Giró el picaporte y entró sin poder aguantarlo más. Se dio la vuelta para cerrar la puerta tras él, y oyó dos golpes simultáneos encima de su cabeza. Miró hacía arriba, y allí encontró dos manos apoyadas en la puerta. Se dio la vuelta lentamente, y vio a Arthur delante de él. Estaba en el medio, entre la puerta del despacho y el capitán. El pirata aproximó su cara a la del joven. Seguía con el parche, aunque el sombrero se lo había quitado, pero ahora mismo no pensaba en dónde podría estar. Solo podía fijarse en la persona que tenía delante. Arthur sonrió y alzó una mano para dejarla en la cara de Alfred. Y le dio un beso. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, por lo que se quedó con los ojos abiertos cuando notó los labios del capitán en los suyos. Los fue cerrando poco a poco, para saborearlo y sentirlo mejor. Arthur se separó un poco y posó sus labios en la frente del joven rubio para recuperar el aire. Alfred, con cierto rubor en sus mejillas, agarró el cuello de la chaqueta larga con adornos verdes y dorados, del capitán, y lo atrajo hacía él. Sus labios quedaban separados por pocos centímetros. Notaban el aliento al respirar dándoles en la cara suavemente, con lo que algunos pelos del cabello del joven se mecieron por la respiración del pirata. Alfred aproximó más sus labios a los suyos y le volvió a besar. El de ahora fue más intenso que el primero. Arthur colocó su mano en el cuello de éste, acariciándolo. Deslizó sus labios, sin despegarlos de él, hasta su cuello, donde le mordió suavemente. Alfred gimió, y agarró con más fuerza el cuello de la chaqueta de éste. El pirata se separó del joven pero sin soltarle y agarrándole de la muñeca con fuerza pero sin hacerle daño, le arrastró hacía una especie de sofá cama que había al lado de una gran ventana, la única del camarote. Lo empujó con sutileza y Alfred frenó apoyándose con la palma de sus manos en la sábana que cubría el sofá. Arthur anduvo despacio hacía el joven y apoyó la rodilla en el sofá y se tumbó encima del joven, aunque seguían separados por unos pocos centímetros. Agarró las muñecas de Alfred, con suavidad, y las deslizó hacía arriba, quedando el joven con los brazos flexionados hacía arriba. Alfred lo miró fijamente clavando sus ojos azules a su capitán.

- Arthur, podría entrar alguien… -dijo en voz queda, pues tener a Arthur encima le producía algo de timidez, y estaba más sonrojado de lo normal.

- Ahora mismo están cenando, no va a entrar nadie, además el otro día dejamos algo a medias. No irás a dejarme con las ganas… ¿no? – contestó con su típica sonrisa burlona. Estaba decidido.

Alfred sonrió y rodeó el cuello de Arthur con sus brazos. El pirata le besó con intensidad. Deslizó una de sus manos por el cuerpo de Alfred, pudiendo sentir el pudor del joven. Con delicadeza, empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa del chico, dejando entrever poco a poco su cuerpo. Lo dejó a medias, para centrarse en sus pezones. Se inclinó sobre el inmaduro cuerpo del joven y besó uno de ellos. Empezó a juguetear con ellos, lamiéndolo y describiendo círculos con su lengua. El pirata, oprimió entre sus dientes el pezón de Alfred. Éste gimió un poco y retiró los brazos de alrededor del cuello de Arthur. Esto hizo que el capitán mostrara una sonrisa en sus carnosos labios. El pirata dejó de lado el pezón, algo malherido del muerdo, y siguió la ruta descrita por su camisa hasta llegar los pantalones del joven. Colocó las yemas de sus dedos alrededor del botón y lo desabrochó lentamente. Deslizó los pantalones marrones hacía sus tobillos y con una gran destreza sacó el miembro del joven. Se notaba que tenía experiencia. Lo agarró con las dos manos y lentamente fue introduciéndoselo en la boca. Alfred profirió un gemido y desvió la mirada hacía otro lado, porque sabía que si miraba a Arthur le daría más ganas de gemir, pues lo veía tan atractivo en esa postura que le daban ganas de besarle y no parar de gritar. Y no quería parecer débil y menos dejarle en bandeja un gemido suyo de placer. Interpuso un dedo entre sus dientes, pensando que así le sería más difícil. El capitán se sacó el miembro de la boca, para con la punta de la lengua describir pequeños recorridos en él, desde los testículos hasta la punta de el, usando cada vez más proporción de lengua. Pegó pequeños mordiscos por ella con ternura intentando no hacerle daño. Masajeaba los testículos con las dos manos, mientras lo agarraba.

- Arthur… - susurró con voz queda. El pirata levantó la mirada y ladeó la cabeza.-chúpamela… p-por favor. – El capitán se le quedó mirando, pues no se esperaba aquello de él, aunque estuviera deseando hacerlo. Asintió con la cabeza.

Abrió la boca, poco a poco, y se introdujo el miembro de Alfred en ella. El joven pudo notar el roce de sus labios y la lengua de Arthur en el. El pirata deslizó el miembro para sacárselo y lo volvió a introducir. Cada vez más rápido. Repitió la operación lo demasiado para saber que debía parar, pues no aguantarían mucho. Alfred mordió aún más el dedo, en un vano intento por no gemir. Porque aquello le estaba gustando. Aunque él necesitaba más. Deseaba que hubiera una unión más fuerte entre ellos.

- Métemela. – ordenó Alfred. Aquello le estaba sorprendiendo a Arthur, pero los deseos del joven eran los suyos también y regalándole una de sus sonrisas, agarró con delicadeza las piernas de Alfred y apoyándolas en sus respectivos hombros, se sacó su miembro y sin pausa, lo introdujo en el interior de Alfred. El joven no pudo evitar un grito del dolor, y rodeando el cuello de Arthur con sus brazos le agarró fuertemente del pelo. Notó el miembro del pirata de nuevo saliendo de él y lo volvió a sentir dentro. Le embistió de nuevo, cada vez más fuerte y aumentando la velocidad. Jadeaban del esfuerzo y gemían del placer. Cuando supieron que no podían más, Arthur sacó su miembro del interior de Alfred y separándose lo justo, se corrieron sin poder aguantar más en las sábanas del sofá cama. Seguían respirando entrecortadamente. Alfred, con la cabeza apoyada en el cojín, giró la cabeza lo justo para mirar a Arthur, que se encontraba bocabajo. Se acercó al pirata y rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos sintiendo su calor. Lo quería tanto, y no podía evitar aquel sentimiento. Y sabía que Arthur también, aunque no se lo dijera. El pirata movió la cabeza y miró a Alfred, y sonrió. Le encantaba aquella sonrisa, porque sabía que el capitán solo se la ofrecía a él. Era su sonrisa. Y se la devolvió. Posó sus labios en los suyos, y luego en su cuello, y recostó su rostro en su hombro. Arthur le acarició el pelo, con ternura. Percibió que el pirata tiraba al suelo las sábanas manchadas con un empujón con los pies. Arthur estrechó más entre sus brazos al joven. Acarició su mejilla y fue cuando se dio cuenta del rasguño que le había hecho la hoja de la navaja de Heracles. Se separó de Alfred y se subió los pantalones. Cogió de la muñeca a Alfred, sorprendido por la reacción del pirata que no sabía a que era debido. Se subió sus pantalones, y notó el dedo en su mejilla.

- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? –preguntó. Alfred notó el enfado en su voz.

- Nadie, no te preocupes.

- ¿QUIÉN HA SIDO EL CABRÓN QUE TE LO HA HECHO?

- Joder, te he dicho que no es nada, he sido yo… cortando patatas. – mintió Alfred.

El pirata se le quedó mirando de mala manera, pensando en si creerse o no lo que le había dicho. Cruzó las piernas y apoyó sus manos en ellas. En su rostro se reflejaba el rostro fruncido.

- Está bien, te creo. – Sonrió, aunque seguía su enfado ahí.- Pero si alguien te hace algo o te trata mal, has de decírmelo. ¿Está bien?

- Claro, Capitán. – contestó, y sin saber si hacía bien o mal, se arrastró por la sábana hasta él y le abrazó. Apoyó su rostro en su pecho. El pirata dejo caer su mano en su cabello rubio. - … Arthur, te quiero.

- Sabes que yo a ti también. – respondió. Y eso le hizo feliz a Alfred.- Bueno, ¿has cenado?

- No, todavía, no. – Y justo en ese momento le rugieron las tripas.- Y mis tripas exigen comida. Será mejor que me vaya.

- Estás idiota. Tú te quedas. Avisaré a Iván para que nos traiga algo.

- Gracias.

- ¿De qué? Idiota. – respondió, con su sonrisa.

Se levantó de la cama, a su pesar, y se colocó bien la chaqueta y la camisa. Se sentó en una silla que se encontraba enfrente de la mesa, al lado del sofá cama. Alfred se echó en la cama, apoyando su cara en los brazos, y ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Arthur. El pirata cogió un pergamino mal enrollado que estaba sobre la mesa y lo guardó en un cajón mirando a Alfred de reojo. Aquello le olió algo mal. Por lo que parecía no quería que él supiera nada de ese pergamino. Justo en ese momento, llamaron a la puerta.

- Pasa, Iván. – y para sorpresa de Alfred, era él, la persona que entraba. Llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con bastante comida, imposible para que fuera para una persona sola.

- Buenas noches. – saludó, mientras cerraba la puerta tras él, como de costumbre.

- ¿Cómo has sabido que era Iván? – preguntó Alfred, todavía sorprendido.

- Por como llama a la puerta, tantos años algo se aprende… - contestó Arthur, mientras volvía a mirar de nuevo al ruso.- ¿Queda algo de cena? Bueno, ya veo, pregunta estúpida.

- Bob lo ha hecho expresamente para usted, capitán. Pollo asado con patatas cortadas nada más y nada menos, que por el joven que está tumbado en su cama. – respondió Iván dejando la bandeja llena de ese suculento plato en la mesa del capitán y se marchaba de la habitación.

- ¿Has colocado todo tal y como debe ser?

- Exacto, mi capitán. Timón preparado para que siga el camino recto. Si me disculpas, voy a echarme un rato, que tendré que seguir manejando el timón luego.

- Buenas noches. – se despidió Arthur, sonriendo, mientras se acercaba la bandeja hacía su lado, deslizándola por la mesa algo desordenada. El joven ruso, con una ondeada de su bufanda, salió del camarote cerrando la puerta tras él. – Alfred, acércate. Hay suficiente para los dos.

El joven se levantó perezosamente de la cama y, cogiendo un taburete que había allí al lado, se sentó junto a él y comieron juntos. Un pequeño haz de luz del quinqué alumbraba la habitación casi a oscuras, pues era de noche en el exterior. En la gran ventana que había tras ellos, se asomaba la luna a lo lejos en el cielo. Esa noche estaba despejada, y varias estrellas convivían en el cielo oscuro casi negro.

Al terminar de comer, dejando la bandeja en la mesa, se tumbaron juntos en la cama. Alfred besó por última vez al capitán en los labios y estrechándolo entre sus brazos se durmió. Arthur se quedó un rato más despierto, pensando en el pergamino. Todavía les faltaban días, semanas, meses… para llegar a su destino. Se preguntó si su tripulación se daría cuenta a donde iban. Algún día tendría que contárselo. Miró a Alfred, dormido con la cabeza reposando en su pecho, y decidió que mañana se lo contaría. Porque necesitaba decírselo a alguien, o el secreto le mataría. No literalmente. Y al fin, consiguió dormirse.

-----

_- Señor Honda… _

_- Ah, eres tú… ¿Qué sucede? _

_- Hemos recibido una carta de un tal señorito Alexander. – respondió._

_- Perfecto. Démela. _

_El sirviente se la entregó en sus manos y se fue de la habitación por donde había entrado. El joven japonés examinó la carta con sus delicados dedos y, con sumo cuidado, la abrió, desplegándose la hoja con una delicada caligrafía y un finísimo inglés. El chico la leyó, y sonrió. Al fin conocería al hijo de la familia Kirkland. Cuyos padres había asesinado con sus propias manos, aunque eso sí, no él solo. _

_- Sadiq… - un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas._

_El plan estaba en marcha._


	10. Un país, un asesino y un malentendido

Que de tiempo sin subir un capítulo… pero he estado ocupada, y además he aprovechado para adelantar un poco (ya empecé a escribir el 12 :D)

Me alegro de haber llegado al capítulo 10 ya, parece que hace nada fue cuando empecé a escribir esta historia y nunca pensé que llegaría a este capítulo, la verdad xD.

Espero que os guste, como a mi escribirlo =D

En este capítulo aparecerán dos personajes nuevos (son de hetalia, no son OC XD) ya veréis quienes son~)

Hasta el próximo capítulo :D.

**Gracias por los reviews y tal :3**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Un país, un asesino y un malentendido**

Los días que siguieron a ese, fueron más o menos iguales. Arthur salía de vez en cuando a mover el timón, pero la mayoría de las veces era Iván, y por lo que decían los demás eso era muy raro en el capitán. Porque le gustaba manejar el timón, pero la tripulación supuso que tendría alguna mala racha o algo por el estilo. Alfred, se dedicó a ayudar a Bob o a Smith o a cualquier otro, en pequeños trabajos. Lo único que no volvió a hacer fue llevarle la comida a Heracles. Y no porque él hubiera dicho que no quería si no por orden del propio Heracles, que pidió que no le volvieran a subir comida hasta que él lo comentara. Los demás le hicieron caso pero descubrieron que cogía comida de la cocina por la noche porque faltaban de las sobras. Pero no le replicaron nada. La relación de Arthur y Alfred, a espaldas de los demás menos del ruso, iba viento en popa. Por las noches, el capitán mandaba a llamar al chico, y casualmente hasta por la mañana temprano no salía del camarote del pirata. Pero nadie decía nada.

Extendió un pergamino pequeño encima de su mesa, entre mapas, dos o tres compás, botes de tinta y una taza de té que había sobre ella. También había lápices y plumas, e incluso alguna que otra tiza. Una bola del mundo estaba en un pico de la mesa, lo justo que con alguna pequeña sacudida pudiera caer al suelo. Se quitó el parche del ojo derecho, por comodidad, y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Podía oír el rumor de las olas dando contra la madera que constituía el barco. Aquello siempre le relajaba. Volvió su atención al pergamino. Allí ponían las señales hacía donde debían dirigirse y entregar el otro documento, guardado en su cajón. El joven al que tenía que entregárselo era un tal Kiku Honda, nombre el cuál le sonaba de algo pero no llegaba a situarlo en ningún sitio o a alguna cara. Aunque recordó haberlo oído hablar. Sí, tenía que haberlo oído. Pero decidió intentar recordarlo en otro momento. Memorizando las coordenadas del lugar, buscó el mapa del mundo que tenía en algún lugar de la mesa. Lo encontró debajo de un libro sobre unas teorías de unos alquimistas (ese tema siempre le había interesado mucho, aunque solo fueran habladurías). Lo puso sobre la mesa, y cogiendo un compás, empezó a señalar por aquí y allá anotaciones, hasta que colocó todas las coordenadas del pequeño pergamino sobre el mapamundi. El punto que daba era un país. En un nuevo continente. Japón.

- ¿Pero qué cojones? No puede ser tan lejos… - se dijo, así que volvió a empezar de cero a colocar las indicaciones. Y volvió a salir el país de oriente.- No, no puede ser.

Lo repitió cinco veces más hasta que se dio por vencido. Definitivamente era aquel lugar. Pero no entendió porque debía ir tan lejos. Calculó que por el mes que llevaban navegando en el mar, deberían estar por los mares cerca de España, más o menos. Tardarían meses y meses en llegar. Se mordió el labio. Y maldijo a Alexander mil veces. En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta.

- Pasa. – contestó, de mala leche todavía.

Era Iván. Cerró la puerta tras él y se sentó en la silla que había al otro lado de la mesa, enfrente de él.

- ¿Querías algo? – preguntó Arthur.

- ¿Ahora tengo que tener una excusa para venir a verte? Bueno, me gustaría partirte la cabeza pero sé que eso no va a ser posible… - contestó, eso sí con una sonrisa de lo más siniestra.

- Braginski, ya sabes que yo tus amenazas me las pasó por donde ya sabes. – replicó el capitán.

- ¿Crees que no sería capaz? Bueno, algún día podría cumplirla, cuando me sienta lo demasiado explotado para decir: ¡WA, VOY A PARTIRTE LA CABEZA, KIRKLAND, PORQUE ME TIENES HASTA MIS SANTÍSIMOS COJONES!

Los dos rieron, como de costumbre. Sus conversaciones para relajarse, por así decirlo, eran siempre del mismo modo. Amenazarse.

- Ay, Iván, Iván, Iván… Tanto tiempo, y seguimos igual. – comentó, echándose hacía atrás apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la silla, mientras miraba al techo. Sus ojos estaban medio cerrados, pero un poco más el derecho. Podía vérsele la cicatriz.

- Todavía recuerdo en casa de tus abuelos jugando a escondidas porque no querían que el señorito se juntara con el nieto de los criados. – dijo el joven ruso, recordando.

- Mi padre era un idiota, eso lo sabemos todos. Pero bueno, tenía sus cosas buenas y malas como todos… Tampoco era tan mal padre.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora te arrepientes de todo lo que has dicho sobre tu padre que intentas arreglarlo? – preguntó con una sonrisa en su cara.

- Podría, sí… Que buena ostias metía el cabrón. – respondió Arthur, con una sonrisa también. Y empezaron a reír. El capitán paró de reírse y la sonrisa se borró de su cara.- ¿Cómo está Alfred?

- Bien, creo que estaba ayudando a Bob. – contestó. – Y bueno, ¿adonde nos dirigimos? ¿A las Seychelles? ¿A Grecia? ¿La India? Me gustaría mucho ir… aunque mejor aún, ¡al Caribe!

- Japón. – contestó solamente Arthur.

- ¿Japón?

- Japón.

Iván cruzó las piernas y los brazos y miró al capitán a los ojos.

- ¿Y qué se nos ha perdido por allí?

- ¿Y qué se nos perdió en las Seychelles o el Caribe?

- Hombre, allí hay playa… - contestó Iván.

- En Japón también hay playa. – respondió. Iván no se mostró convencido. Sabía que Arthur ocultaba algo. Lo conocía demasiado bien después de tantos años.

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer, verdad? Una misión, seguramente.

- A veces la confianza da asco, me conoces demasiado bien, bastardo. – respondió Arthur con una mueca en su rostro. Cogió su parche y se lo puso en el ojo correspondiente.- Me gustaría que no se lo comentaras a nadie. Si te preguntaran dí que vamos al Caribe, a la Seychelles, al Polo Norte o a donde te salga de los huevos, pero nunca menciones Japón.

- No te preocupes, si alguien me molesta le torturaré. – respondió levantándose de la silla. – Uhm, me gustaría comprar un trabuco… hace tanto que no uso uno.

- En la bodega tenemos cientos de ellos.- Contestó Arthur.

- Me alegro que nos entendamos.- concluyó Iván guiñándole el ojo y cerrando la puerta cuando salió.

Y volvió a quedarse solo. Guardó el pequeño pergamino en el cajón y lo cerró con la llave que llevaba colgada a su cuello pues no se fiaba de nadie. Incluso ni de su sombra.

_-----_

_París, Francia._

Llevaba una hora esperando. Todo el mundo que pasaba se le quedaba mirando. Normal, si llevaba una máscara que le ocultaba la mitad de la cara, en la calle y sin ser ninguna fiesta o carnavales. Se cruzó de brazos, maldiciendo por lo bajo en su idioma natal, el turco. Al fin, a lo lejos, vio llegar a la persona a la cuál esperaba. Un joven alto, de pelo blanco y ojos rojos carmesí, acompañado de su perrito faldero, su hermano. Era un joven más alto que el primero, con el cabello rubio y ojos azules. Una venda blanca fuertemente atada a su cabeza, le tapaba el ojo izquierdo. El joven de pelo blanco, con un traje azul y un sombrero con plumas de diversos colores, iba llamando la atención a todas las señoritas que pasaban por su lado. Su hermano solo refunfuñaba y tiraba de él, mirando lo que parecía un reloj de bolsillo. Dejó caer los brazos y alzó una mano para restregarla por la cara, en señal de disgusto. ¿Y a éste tío había tenido que esperar? Un soplagaitas del tres al cuarto que se comía con los ojos cada carne que veía pasar cruzar por ellos, acompañado de su hermano que por lo menos parecía más serio. Suspiró. Los dos sujetos llegaron a su lado, gritando el joven del pelo blanco con gran alegría.

- ¡Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadiq! – gritó.

- Estoy aquí al lado, no hace falta que grites. – contestó el joven.

- Perdónale, es demasiado eufórico. – dijo el chico rubio agarrando la mano del joven turco en señal de disculpa y de saludo de paso.

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo pánfilo? – Contestó el joven de ojos rojos con una pregunta retórica.- ¡EL _MAGNIFIQUÉ ASESINE_ A SUELDO, GILBERT WEILLSCHMIDT NO PIDE DISCULPAS! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – gritó a pleno pulmón soltando una carcajada.

- Esto, hermano, ¿es un intento por hablar en francés? Porque asesino no se dice asesine…- replicó el joven rubio.

- Ay, _soeur_, _soeur_... ¿Dónde te crees que estamos? – Preguntó a su hermano, rodeándole con un brazo los hombros y atrayéndole hacía él.- Estamos en la_ Ciudad de la Luz_, no más, le debe corresponder, que usemos su lenguaje, el _merveilleux et élégant _el francés. ¿O acaso intentas replicar a tu hermano mayor? ¿A _MOI_? ¡EL GRANDIOSO WEILLSCHDMIT! Que aunque seas mi hermano puedo arrancarte la cabeza de cuajo… Ay, no me mires así, que me das pena… ¡BUENO NO TE MATARÉ, PORQUE TE QUIERO DEMASIADO! ¡DAME UN ABRAZO HERMANITO QUERIDOOOO! – Toda la gente los miraba.

- Gilbert, lo primero HERMANO, es frére. Lo segundo, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero todo el mundo nos mira, y tercero… ¡YO NO SOY TU HERMANITO QUERIDO! Que me llamo Ludwig. – contestó el rubio, zafándose del abrazo efusivo de su hermano.

- Bueno, por esta vez te daré la razón… pero no te acostumbres, o te daré una patada en el culito, ahá~!

- Como me toques en el _culito _te va a cuidar nuestra madre, porque irás en silla de ruedas.

- ¿OS PODÉIS CALLAR DE UNA VEZ?- gritó Sadiq. Los dos hermanos ladearon sus cabezas al unísono para mirar al turco.- Bien, ahora que me escucháis, acompañadme a un sitio más tranquilo y os hablaré del plan y ah, claro, negociaremos sobre el dinero que ganareis.

- Me parece bien. – contestó con un tono bastante serio, Gilbert.

Los dos hermanos siguieron al joven turco, que era más alto y ancho que ellos, por un callejón.

-----

- ¡Eh, Alfred! – el chico se giró hacía Jack, mientras seguía sosteniendo con fuerza una cuerda de una de las velas mayores. – El capitán te llama a su despacho, como siempre.

- Oh, gracias, dile que ahora iré. – contestó Alfred, mientras con ligerez hacía un nudo marinero, que había aprendido gracias a Smith. En ese mes, que llevaban en el barco, había aprendido muchísimas cosas. Incluso tenía unos centímetros de más de altura. Por lo menos ya le sacaba uno o dos a Jack, cosa que hace un mes era más bajo que él.

Corrió hacía el camarote del capitán, casi con ansia y nerviosismo. Poco a poco, día a día sentía que le echaba de menos. Y notaba que lo deseaba aún más. Desde su primera vez, aquel primer día en el barco, cada noche lo pasaban juntos. Aunque no todos los días lo hacían si se encontraban cansados. Esa noche, especialmente, tenía bastantes ganas de sentirlo más cerca de él, pues hacía un mes de entonces. Entró sin llamar y cerró la puerta tras él, y se giró sonriendo hacía lo que esperaba una calurosa bienvenida después de todo un día sin verse. Pero ese beso que esperaba no llegó. Abrió los ojos, al no notarlo, y Arthur seguía sentado en la silla, trabajando en lo que parecían unas coordenadas en un mapamundi.

- ¿Arthur? – preguntó, algo extrañado. No supo si acercarse a él, pero al final, decidió por hacerlo. Se aproximó al pirata, lo justo, y se sentó en el sofá cama, donde dormían.

- Ah, Alfred, pensé que tardarías un poco más. – contestó con un tono algo decaído.

- ¿Estás cansado? Y-yo pensaba, que hoy… bueno, ya sabes… - preguntó algo azorado, y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas al pensar en eso. Arthur levantó la vista de los papeles y clavó su mirada en él.

- ¿Hoy qué? – respondió con otra pregunta.

- Que… ya sabes, eso. – contestó.

- No sé que es eso. ESO, no entra en mi vocabulario. – respondió, volviendo su vista al mapa. Alfred jugueteó con sus dedos, pero al ver que el otro no reaccionaba saltó.

- ¡Que pensaba que íbamos a hacerlo! Y-ya que, bueno, hoy hace un mes que lo… bueno, hicimos, por primera vez. – soltó, pero se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

- Ah, es verdad, no me acordaba. Bueno, si te apetece luego lo hacemos, pero ahora ando algo ocupado. – respondió. Alfred abrió la boca de pura sorpresa y se mordió el labio. La decepción apareció en su cara pintada.

- Ya veo, que soy un idiota. Creí que me habías llamado para estar juntos, pero si vas a estar escribiendo o lo que sea, pues me voy. Pensé que…bueno, que más te da, si seguro que se te olvidará, como todo lo que te digo. – contestó, y se levantó para irse pero algo le hizo detenerse. Arthur lo tenía agarrado de la muñeca y levantándose de su silla, le obligó a tumbarse en la cama. Sintió la respiración agitada del susto del muchacho.

- Lo primero, si te he llamado, aunque no fuera para lo que tú querías… es porque, me gusta tenerte aquí. Sentirte cerca de mí, eso es lo único que me alegra. Pero si a ti solo te importa follar, pues lo haremos. Pero hoy seré yo el que esté debajo.

- A-arthur.

El pirata apartó de un manotazo a Alfred, y se tumbó en la cama esperando a que el chico se pusiera encima. Pero el joven no hizo nada. Arthur clavó su mirada y mostró una mueca.

- ¿No era esto lo que querías?

- Estás equivocado si solo piensas que te quiero por esto. No, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos. – contestó, levantándose de la cama, y yéndose por la puerta cerrándola tras él.


	11. Las lágrimas alguna vez se acaban

Perdonad la tardanza del capítulo… he estado liada y tal xD.

Y puf, últimamente no sé que me pasa con la inspiración que no me llega (todavía no he sido capaz de terminar el capítulo 12 aunque lo tenga pensado)

Bueno, espero que os guste :__D

**Gracias por los reviews y tal ^___^**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Las lágrimas alguna vez se acaban**

Alfred se alejó lo máximo que pudo, hasta donde sus piernas pudieron llevarle. Se quedó rendido, apoyado en el mástil. No podía apenas con su alma. Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas anegaban su rostro que expresaba tristeza. Se las intentó secar con el puño de la camisa blanca, pero seguían saliendo. Se dio la vuelta, y apoyó su frente en el mástil. Dejó que las lágrimas cayeran, para desahogarse. Aunque pensó, que eso sería imposible porque solo tenía ganas de llorar y llorar, hasta que no pudiera volver a hacerlo nunca más. Se sentía solo. De repente, oyó pasos hasta que se detuvieron detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta lentamente, aunque se secó las lágrimas. Tampoco le apetecía que le preguntaran que le pasaba o que le vieran así. Como era de noche, y encima tenía los ojos llorosos todavía le costó distinguir la silueta que se encontraba enfrente. Pero se volvió más nítida y se dio cuenta que era el joven vigía.

- Hombre, el señoritingo Alfred F. Jones. – dijo Heracles, en modo de saludo.

- Déjame en paz, no tengo ganas de ver a nadie y menos a ti. – contestó e hizo un ademán de irse pero le agarró de la muñeca. Alfred giró la cabeza lo justo para clavarle sus ojos azules en los de él. – Suéltame, no te he hecho nada.

- Oh, sí que me has hecho… aunque ahora mismo no sé el que. Bueno, sí, te has cruzado en mi camino…- De un tirón en la muñeca, lo atrajo hacía él, estampándole contra el mástil. Aproximó su rostro al de él y acercó sus labios a su oído.- Y, ¿sabes qué? Me provocas. Y eso está muy mal, pero que muy mal… - susurró. Alfred intentó zafarse de él pero no fue capaz. Todavía se sentía algo débil, y Heracles era más fuerte que él.- Shh, ¿crees qué esta vez podrás salirte con la tuya? Te equivocas, chico. Hoy te haré lo que no pude empezar siquiera el otro día.- Y concluyendo con esto, recorrió con su lengua desde la oreja hasta sus labios. Los posó con intensidad en los de Alfred. El chico intentó separarse de él, pero sin éxito. Apretó más sus labios con los suyos, y metió la lengua en la boca del joven rubio. Alfred le dio una patada en el pie, consiguiendo que el otro se separará unos centímetros y aprovechó para escapar hacía un extremo del barco. Subió las escaleras y siguió corriendo por la cubierta, hasta que llegó al otro lado, dándose contra la barandilla. Pudo ver las olas estampándose contra el barco con furia. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Heracles allí detrás de él.

- So cabrón, vas a enterarte de lo que es bueno… - contestó Heracles, enfadado.

Alfred miró a los lados, pero no veía ninguna salida. El griego llegó hasta él y aferró su cuello entre sus manos.

- No es esto lo que me habían ordenado. Pero estoy hasta los cojones de ti, y ya te di una opción, ¿no la quisiste? Esto es lo que te espera. – Alfred se retorcía de dolor. Notaba que no le llegaba el aire a los pulmones y que se asfixiaba. Gimió del dolor y cuando sintió que la muerte le acechaba, las manos se soltaron de su cuello. Las piernas le flaquearon y rodeándose con suavidad su cuello con las manos, cayó al suelo de rodillas. Levantó la mirada como pudo y vio la cara de su salvador. Iván estaba allí, al lado de Heracles, el cual estaba retorcido de dolor. Le sangraba el labio y supuso que el ruso le había dado una buena al griego.

- Heracles, te animaría a que te marcharas antes de que cuentes tres. – Contestó, cabreado, y el griego se levantó y se fue corriendo aún sin haber empezado a contar.- ¿Estás bien, chico?

- Sí, porque llegaste… gracias, Iván.

- ¿Le has hecho algo? Si es un tipo de lo más tranquilo a menos que le hayas molestado, claro.

- Me habrá cogido manía, yo que sé… - contestó. La verdad, es que eso es lo que menos le importaba.

Iván se acercó al chico y rodeó sus hombros con el brazo. Alfred ladeó la cabeza y le sonrió pero se le borró la sonrisa de inmediato. Recordó lo que había pasado hace unos minutos con Arthur. No sabía siquiera como le había salido aquella sonrisa.

- A ti te pasa algo y no me engañas. Cuéntamelo si quieres y te desahogas, y si no a la fuerza. – contestó, admirando su puño cerrado. Alfred suspiró, y decidió contárselo. Iván era de confianza.

- Me he peleado con Arthur.

- Ah, debería haberlo imaginado… - susurró mirando a la lejanía, a ningún punto. Giró su cabeza para mirar a los ojos del chico.- Arthur es un buen chico. Si te ha dicho algo que te molestara no deberías tomárselo en cuenta. La verdad, es que hoy ha tenido un mal día, muy malo he de decir.

- Pues no sé porque lo toma conmigo. Encima me llama, ¿para qué? Para ver como escribe… - contestó Alfred. Iván le miró esta vez con mala cara y le dio un golpe en la espalda, pero con suavidad.

- Tú lo que eres es un caprichoso. – respondió. Retiró el brazo de sus hombros y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.- Piensa esta noche, y mañana ve a hablar con él.

- Eres como él, ¡UN IDIOTA!

Iván se aproximó al chico y le agarró del cuello. Alfred sabía que no le estaba apretando tanto como podía hacerlo. Conocía la fuerza del ruso, y si hubiera sido otro ya le hubiera reventado el cuello.

- A ver, pequeñín, lo primero… conmigo o estás de buenas o estás de malas. No pienso dejarte insultarme ni nada por el estilo, porque por ejemplo, ahora mismo… podría reventarte entre mis dedos. ¿Comprendes? – amenazó, con una sonrisa en la cara. Alfred asintió como pudo.

- L-lo siento.

- Así me gusta.

- L-la verdad… es que sí, no sé porque me estoy comportando de esta manera. Perdonad. – se disculpó el joven rubio. Notó la mano del ruso acariciándole la cabeza.

- Sabía que recapacitarías. ¿Sabes? De este barco, yo soy el que mejor conoce a Arthur… - comentó el ruso. Alfred le miró intrigado.- ¿Quieres que te cuente como conocí al capitán?

- Me gustaría… mucho. – contestó.

Se acercaron a las escaleras y se sentaron. La noche estaba cerrada y las estrellas estaban en el cielo, sobre sus cabezas.

- Pues, yo nací en Rusia, bueno eso ya lo sabías. Mis padres murieron cuando yo solo tenía cinco años. Como no podía estar solo, pues apenas tenía razón me mandaron con mis abuelos que vivían en Dinamarca en esos momentos. Me cuidaron como un hijo. Al tiempo, consiguieron un trabajo en Inglaterra. Nos montamos en un barco, mucho más grande que este, desde Alemania. Y llegamos a Londres. Nos recogieron en un carruaje con caballos negros… lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, ¿sabes? Bueno, y nos llevaron a una mansión gigantesca, yo me quedé impresionado, ya que mi casa en Rusia era de lo más pequeña y la de mis abuelos no es que fuera más grande que digamos. Allí, mis abuelos trabajaron de criados de los de Arthur. Un día, vinieron los padres y él mismo a visitar a sus abuelos. Al principio no nos hablábamos, pues a mi me tenían prohibido acercarme a él y a Arthur no le dejaban acercarse a mí. Pero con el tiempo, nos hicimos amigos. Cuando mis abuelos murieron, a lo largo de los años, yo me marché de la casa y me busqué un trabajo en barcos, con el deseo de volver algún día a mi tierra natal. Y hace cinco años, el señorito con él que se ha peleado usted, y yo nos volvimos a encontrar y formamos el barco Emerald. Y bueno, esa es la historia. – concluyó el ruso. Alfred se le quedó mirando ensimismado. No pensaba que se conocieran desde pequeños y menos que fueran los que formaron aquel barco. No sabía porque pero se sentía como un estúpido.

- Soy idiota… - contestó Alfred. Una lágrima recorrió su rostro, pero se la secó con la muñeca.

- Menos mal que te has dado cuenta.

Alfred sonrió, y el joven ruso le dio una palmada amistosa en la espalda.

- V-voy a hablar con Arthur… - dijo, mientras bajaba las escaleras, pasando por el mástil y llegando al camarote de Arthur lo más rápido que le llevaron los pies. Entró sin llamar y cerró la puerta tras él, con una sonrisa en la cara. Miró al enfrente y vio a Arthur, que se encontraba dormido en el sofá cama enterrado entre dos mapas, un pergamino pequeño, y un compás encima. Su respiración era algo fuerte, sin llegar al ronquido, muy habitual en él cuando dormía. Alfred se acercó, sin hacer mucho ruido, y le dio un golpecito en el hombro para despertarlo, pero sin éxito. Lo intentó varias veces, pero como se aburría de esperar cogió los mapas y el pergamino para echarles un vistazo, mientras esperaba a que se despertara. En el pergamino ponía unas coordenadas, algo que le resultó muy raro. Decidió mirar el mapa, que eso lo entendía mejor, y vio infinitas líneas, círculos en él que llegaban todas al mismo sitio…

- ¿Japón?

_París, Francia._

Cogió la copa de whisky entre sus dedos y bebió de un trago lo que en ella contenía. Un joven rubio, que se encontraba a su lado, se tomó el suyo con más moderación.

- Bien, pues esta es la persona de la que os hablaba… - contestó Sadiq ofreciéndoles un papel de "Se busca" con una foto de lo más familiar.

- ¿Capitán Emerald? ¿Y se supone que tengo que asesinar a este tío? Sin saber quién es, ni nada… - preguntó dándole vueltas a la hoja mirando por todos lados.

- Su verdadero nombre es Arthur Kirkland, aunque en realidad todo el mundo lo conoce por su nombre de capitán pirata. De todas formas, aquí tenéis papeles de cómo reconocerlo y hacía donde va. – comentó, mientras les daba más papeles.

- Uhm… Arthur Kirkland, no sabe lo que le espera. Ha hecho bien en contratarme, soy el mejor asesino que corre por todos los reinos. Desde los del más al Norte al más del sur. Pero bueno, ¿cómo se que le voy a encontrar? Ahora mismo supongo que estará en el mar y como usted comprenderá no he navegado un barco en mi vida. – contestó Gilbert.

- Hermano, a veces pareces tonto. – replicó Ludwig, terminando de beber su copa.

- Está todo solucionado, estarán en Japón antes que ellos, se lo aseguro. – dijo, con una sonrisa.

- Y… ¿En cuánto al dinero? – preguntó el joven prusiano, apoyando su rostro en una de sus manos, sonriendo con una sonrisa de lo más ambiciosa. Sadiq ya sabía cuando le hablaron de él que solo se movía por el dinero.

- Con esta cantidad, creo que es más que satisfactoria… - dijo, mientras escribía en un pequeño papel la cifra y entregándosela. Gilbert silbó al ver la suma de dinero que recibiría y se guardó el papel en un bolsillo interior del traje azul.

- Más que satisfactoria, le puedo decir. Es la mayor cantidad que me han dado en la vida… tiene que estar desesperado para ofrecernos tanta pasta por matar a ese individuo.

- Es un bicho de lo más molesto, y quiero perderle de vista ya. Y preferiría que lo torturan incluso, si se puede, que sufra y su cuerpo… me gustaría que desapareciera. Sin rastro. – contestó el turco.

- De eso trata mi trabajo. Soy rápido y eficaz. Fiuu. – Sopló al dedo de señalar simulando que era una pistola.- Bueno, si nos disculpa, tenemos que prepararnos… ¡TENEMOS QUE EMPEZAR CUANTO ANTES! ¿VERDAD, HERMANITO? – preguntó agarrando de la muñeca a su hermano y arrastrándole afuera de la taberna en dónde estaban, mientras el joven rubio se quejaba de los tirones de su hermano.

Sadiq sonrió y se levantó de la mesa, dejando el dinero de las tres copas de whisky, antes. Salió a la calle, y empezó a andar. A lo lejos, pudo ver la punta de la Torre Eiffel.

- Lo siento, Alexander…- susurró.


End file.
